


The Sound of Silence

by GuineapigQueen



Category: South Park
Genre: Complete, Family Bonding, Financial Issues, M/M, Post Mpreg, Single Parents, adjusting to parenthood, clyde is kind of a dick in this one sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: Craig manages to find himself alone, jobless and a new parent. He struggles to put the pieces of his life back together and build something new for both himself and his daughter.





	1. Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> SO I hadn't really planned on a new multi-chap. I started this idly in January and picked at it over the course of the year. I didn't think this story would go for as long as it did but I'm happy with how it came out. Hope you guys enjoy!

Craig kept her held close to his chest, the streets were crowded and noisy but it all seemed to just pass them by. Craig hadn’t slept in days, neither had Brielle, until now. Craig was pretty determined that she stay that way for as long as possible. This trip had to be quick and precise, he couldn’t put her down, or else she’d wake up and cry again. He knew this well enough, she cried every damn time he tried to settle her down somewhere that wasn’t his arms. He was tired, so tired and he just wanted to get her home.

People, lights, noises all blurred into the background. Like ghosts, spectres of light with winding trails. They didn’t feel like people anymore, Craig almost felt like they were the only two people in the world. He just had to get to the pharmacy, in and out, quickly as, and then he could take her home and hopefully they could  _ sleep.  _ He didn’t know why now was when she’d managed to fall asleep, especially considering that she’d been awake and screaming for the last couple of nights. She was sick, it was just a cold, but nothing was  _ just  _ when you’re a new parent. He’d panicked and taken her to the nearest free clinic that morning, she’d screamed the entire time in the waiting room. Literally everyone had been staring at him, at his inability to keep his child quiet. None of it was fair. Nobody knew what their lives were like behind it all.

On the short walk from the clinic the the pharmacy she’d clearly managed to cry herself out and fallen asleep. Thus far she’s slept through the hustle of downtown, people talking on phones, traffic and all that other bullshit. Craig couldn’t understand how, but he wasn’t going to fight it. So he had to just get in, get medicine and get out. Everything would be okay as long as she stayed asleep. 

Craig couldn’t help but shy away from the bright pharmacy lights, his head pounded from what he’d assume was a lack of sleep. He’d never been sleep deprived like this before, nothing in the world prepared him for this. Even when he was pregnant he’s pretty sure he slept better. There was a pop song playing on the radio, it was only faintly but it was enough to make his head hurt worse. His arms ached from constantly having to hold her, and the incision from his c-section  _ still  _ wasn’t healing properly. He’d already been back to the ER once. He’d had enough, he just wanted to flop and cry himself to sleep. 

But he couldn’t do that, he had medicine to buy. Even though the last thing he wanted to do was have human contact, he didn’t really have a free hand to grab things so he scanned the floor for an attendant. He spied one in the corner, stocking what looked to be band aids. He made his way over as best he could, the guy didn’t notice him until he was almost there, clearly in his own world.

“Hello” he says, spying the sleeping baby and appropriately lowering his volume “sorry,  _ -ngh-  _ can I help?” 

Craig nodded, “yes” he whispered “I have this script and er… can you help me get some baby painkillers? She has a cold and I don’t have any hands… sorry” he sighed afterwards. He was such a wreck, such a public one, and this poor kid was having to witness it all.

“N-no problem” the kid says, “how old?”

“She’s er…” Craig has to actually stop and think for a second, his brain mush. He felt himself blushing at his own incompetence as a parent “...six weeks, a bit over.” He sighed, how could he forget something so important. 

The attendant smiles and nods. “I’ll put your script in, you can just sit over there and wait” he says and points to the small row of plastic chairs near the scripts “in” and “out” desks. “I’ll get you the  _ -nnn-  _ painkiller too, I’ll tell them to be quiet when they call.”

“Oh” Craig says, feeling weirdly floored by this strangers kindness. He knows customer service is part of his job but besides from the doctor, he’s the only person that’s been nice to Craig all day. He knows it’s probably all the sleep deprivation but he has to fight back tears. “Thanks” is what he says instead, carefully making his way to the chairs and settling them both down as well he can. She makes a small cooing sound, shifting before falling back to sleep. He strokes her downy hair and hums quietly to her while he waits. The script has her name on it, he reminds himself, he has to remember to get up when they call Brielle Tucker, not Craig. Craig was never going to give her  _ his  _ last name.

Craig is almost asleep when they call, he manages not to wake Brielle as he does but she starts to fuss as he stands to collect the medicine. The pharmacist gives him an understanding look and smiles. He spies the same attendant who helped him originally at the cash register, when Craig gets a little closer the man holds up a box of baby (American brand) and smiles.

“She’s only little so you can only give her paracetamol, but hopefully it will help enough. She can only have a tiny dose though, see it says here on the packet” he advises, pointing out the section on the back with the instructions.

“Thanks” Craig manages, pulling out his phone to use his app to pay. He definitely can’t be bothered digging through his wallet whilst trying to juggle a whinging Brielle. The attendant smiles “no worries, man” he replies. Craig can see that his name tag reads  _ Tweek.  _

Tweek. Weird name.

Craig thanks a deity that he doesn’t believe in when the machine beeps and his purchase is approved. He hadn’t actually checked if there was any money on his card. He hoped Clyde would have the decency to at least let her have access to his health insurance even though he never wanted to see her. He’d signed her birth certificate after all, even if that was all he’d done. 

“I hope your baby  _ -hnn-  _ feels better” Tweek says sincerely.

“Thank you” Craig replies, “thank you for helping me, if I put her down she just screams.”

“I can imagine” Tweek says with a nod “We get new parents in here all the time dude, you’re doing good” he assures.

“Thanks” Craig says again, running out of words “I’m trying my best.”

“Well  _ -nghh-  _ that (painkiller) should put her to sleep, then you can both rest” he suggests. He then hands Craig a plastic bag with all of his purchases.

“Good luck man” he says. 

Craig just smiles and nods as a reply, as Brielle is beginning to settle herself again. He waves at the dude as he begins the walk home.

——

The painkiller settles her down enough to sleep, but Craig himself can only sleep a few hours. He’s still worried about her, and keeps wanting to check on her. In the end he drags himself out to the kitchen and asks his mom to make him a coffee. Black and as strong as possible.

She obliges, thankfully. Craig doesn’t even know what he’d do without his mother. He couldn’t have kept his and Clyde’s apartment, and he hasn’t been able to get back to work yet. He’d basically been let go after having her, he was relying on his mother’s generosity until he found something more permanent. 

At least she knew this screw up mostly wasn’t his fault.

“Stay here” Laura says, seeing him go to get up again. To go check on her, again.

“She’s just fine” she promises “enjoy the quiet.”

“I can’t” Craig groans, “I want to but I can’t.”

“That’s normal” Laura assures him, “but try, anyway. You’re still not fully healed yourself.”

“I should be, I don’t know why my body just won’t…” 

“Some people take longer than others,” she replies, “you need to be less hard on yourself. You’re doing well.”

He hates this. Not Brielle, not the looking after her part… but this position he’s found himself in. A year ago he had an apartment, a boyfriend, a job and independence. He didn’t even blame Brielle, she hadn’t asked to be born and Craig and Clyde certainly hadn’t intended to make her. Craig didn’t ever say it out loud but he wasn’t even going to go through with having her, not until Clyde decided he wanted her. And Clyde wasn’t even here. Craig thinks he wants her enough for the both of them now.

“I’m sorry” he says, voice scratchy from the lack of sleep “I’m sorry I fucked up and I roped you into it…”

“You didn’t rope me into anything” she says sternly, “You’re my kid and I love you, I’m not going to put you out on the street.”

“I had my shit together” he says mournfully, “I thought I did.”

“Things don’t always work out how they’re supposed to, it’s not the end of the world to ask for help, okay?” She looks him in the eye, Craig wants to shy away. He just feels so bad, he should be able to do this without Clyde. He hates how much he relied on him and that there’d be two parents. He hadn’t even thought for a second that their relationship might break down, that Clyde might run from the responsibility of having a kid. He’d pretty much counted on happily ever after. He felt stupidly naive now.

“I’m gonna go back to work” he promises “I’m gonna get my life back together somehow.”

“Craig, there’s no rush okay? Just focus on you and Brielle. If you feel that bad about everything you can pay us back when you’re on your feet again” she says “I’d rather you both here, safe than you out there alone.”

“I guess” he replies. He knows she’s right, that’s why he moved back in with her in the first place. But it still hurts his pride. There’s something about moving back into his childhood home with a very visible baby bump that really hurt it. Knowing that he should have been building a family with Clyde, not having it break down before the baby is even here. It may have hurt his pride but it was the best decision, the best way to try and save some money and prepare for a baby on only one reduced income. He was lucky that he was living rent free right now, it wasn’t gonna be forever but at least they understood where the little money he had had to go. 

“Still, thank you” he says “I’m gonna be better than this.”

“I know you will” she encourages “you’ll do it because you love Brielle, you’re a wonderful father, even if you don’t think so.”

Craig smiles meekly, he doesn’t believe her and she knows it. While he loves Brielle and he absolutely will make things work for her sake, he doesn’t really believe he’s any good at being her father. He’s trying, but just doesn’t feel like his best is good enough. He hopes things will get better, but he doesn’t count on it.

——

Craig hums quietly into the darkness, slowly rocking Brielle in his arms. He hopes he can get her into a deep enough sleep to actually be put down in her bassinet. She’s doing better than before, the medicine clearly helping but she’s still just as clingy as she ever was. Through sickness and health. 

If Craig puts her down before she’s truly, deeply asleep she’ll cry until he picks her back up again. Her needy little self demanding to be held at all times even if she’s fed, changed, burped, etc. Craig knows it’s a habit he should try and train her out of but he’s just too tired. It’s not like Brielle has her own room, they share the tiny space of Craig’s childhood bedroom. It had felt a lot bigger as a kid, and when he was alone. Now, with a new baby it’s smothering. 

Most nights she sleeps in his bed with him, even though he longs for his own space. They often pass out together, Craig sometimes while still sitting up with Brielle in his arms. Craig doesn’t know why she’s so set on being in his arms all the time, it’s not like it’s something he taught her. She pretty much came out the womb demanding to be carried. And Craig obliged, he carried her round the house when he really shouldn’t have. His mom told him off and that he was gonna pull his stitches, and well, he guesses that she was right. At least in the sense that his wound got infected. 

He doesn’t know if he’s making the right decision at all, by carrying her around and cuddling her so much but he knows that he needs the peace and quiet for his sanity. Maybe if he wasn’t by himself he’d be more inclined to let her cry it out, but he just hasn’t the patience right now. 

He goes to move, thinking he may have finally gotten her into a deep enough sleep but even the slightest movement makes her stir. She whines quietly and shifts in his arms. Craig pulls her close until she settles again, he bites his lip, wanting to scream into the darkness. He just wants to sleep, he just wants a second alone, fuck, he just wants the use of his arms back. 

He tries not to cry from sheer exhaustion and instead keeps humming the same lullaby into the dark. 


	2. Daddy's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig needs antibiotics and Brielle is still as demanding as ever. Craig heads back to the pharmacy, much to his embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two! Craig has a bit of a breakdown unfortunately but sometimes when you're sleep deprived thats just how it goes.

Craig still hasn’t heard from Clyde. He’d hoped that maybe Clyde might change his mind, or at least maybe want to see her. But there’d been nothing, Craig had even written a professional sounding Facebook message essentially saying, no hard feelings, come see your daughter whenever you want.

Craig has plenty of hard feelings, all of them directed at Clyde but what kind of parent would he be if he kept her away. If this breakup hadn’t involved a child maybe he would have been more petty but he just couldn’t. Not when he knew she was missing out - so he had tried. The message stayed on read, and well, Craig wasn’t going to chase him like some kind of deranged ex. Craig just tried to leave the door open for him, if he ever wants back in. Well, back in to Brielle’s life only. Craig doesn’t want him back, Clyde hurt him way too bad. He’s willing to be civil for his potential relationship with Brielle, but he’s not willing to open his heart back up again. 

He managed to get Brielle to actually sleep in her bassinet this time, and he’s grateful for the moments peace. He adores Brielle, to him she is the most beautiful creature on this earth. She’s a renaissance painting that he can’t believe he made, but even so, he needs a minute alone. He doesn’t want her so far away that he can’t see her, but he needs to have a minute not holding her. He knows he is eventually going to have to leave her with someone else, probably his mom, when he goes back to work. The thought sends his stomach tightening into knots, he knows it’s not realistic but he feels like she belongs with him. He feels like he has to be two people, to make up for Clyde’s absence.

She’s mostly recovered from her cold, but now Craig is beginning to come down with it. He’s mostly spent the day in bed, getting up to feed and change Brielle. Sometimes also rocking her and walking her round the room, but for the most part she seems to be happy in his arms. Craig would like to try and sleep how awful he feels off but now, that he actually has Brielle asleep in her bassinet, he’s wide awake. Partially because his head hurts and partially because he’s just not able to relax. His mom keeps saying that he has to take Clyde to court and the whole prospect makes Craig feel sick, even though he knows she’s right. He needs the money - maybe court might scare him into helping. 

Craig’s brain is startled from its anxious rattling by the vibration of his phone. Part of him has a tiny little speck of hope that it might be Clyde. It isn’t.

It’s his mother, reminding him to take his antibiotics, because the wound is still healing at a snail's pace. Craig thinks that it’s mostly okay now, but the last Doctor he’d seen had told him to fill the repeat and keep taking them anyway. And well, the infection hadn’t been fun, so he’s been taking the advice even if it seems over cautious. 

He’ll go to the pharmacy and fill them for the last cycle, and maybe get some painkillers for his headache. But only once Brielle has woken up - he’s not moving her for love or money. He texts his mom back, even though they are in the same house. It seems to be the best way to communicate without waking Brielle, but it’s still weird knowing she won’t just knock on his door like she used to. 

He places his phone on the nightstand and sinks down further into his pillow. He closes his eyes and hopes that sleep might take him briefly. At least, until Brielle wakes up.

He drifts in and out this way until he is unwillingly pulled back into reality by Brielle’s cries. His head is at a weird angle and he clearly fell asleep sitting up. He’s not sure how much sleep he actually got, it could have actually been five minutes, he’s that disoriented. 

He’s slowly getting to know Brielle’s cries, this one is more of a “I’m alone and I want my Daddy” kinda cry. It pulls right at Craig’s heart and it  _ hurts,  _ knowing his tiny baby is scared and all she wants is him. It’s what makes him get out of bed and get her, even though his head is pounding much worse than before and everything is all blocked and gross. 

“Daddy’s here baby girl” he makes sure to say, knowing that his voice will help her calm. She settles a little as he scoops her up, still whining a little but clearly just wanting a cuddle. Craig kisses the top of her head, annoyed that his nose is blocked and he can’t smell her new baby smell. It’s the most comforting smell he’s ever known. 

He takes her out to the living room, to see his mom. Also because he needs to escape the walls of his bedroom for a minute. His mom smiles when she sees them. 

“The princess wakes” she says, “you wanna let me hold her for a minute.”

“I’d love to” Craig sighs “but I don’t think she’s gonna. She woke up with that clingy cry she does.”

“A daddy’s girl” Laura hums. 

It’s a shame too, Craig actually wouldn’t mind handing her over for a minute but there’s no point when she’s like this. She’ll just scream until he takes her back. She’s not always this focused on Craig, but she is enough of the time for Laura to have seen it herself. 

“Maybe” Laura suggests “next time we let her just cry? What do you think?”

“I can’t” Craig said, his guts churning at the thought “I can’t cope with her just screaming for hours” he decided not to add that he couldn’t leave her to cry either. It felt too much like abandonment and she’d already been abandoned once. 

“Okay” his mother replies “she’s your kid and you’re the boss. But if you need a break you can just give her to me, okay?”

Craig nods, knowing he probably won’t take her advice.

—

Craig hadn’t wanted to find himself back at the pharmacy again so soon. Even with that same damn attendant from before, stocking shelves just as he was last time. While Craig appreciates the attendant, Tweek, he remembers. While he appreciates Tweek’s kindness towards him last time it’s still kind of humiliating knowing he was that pathetic. He doesn’t think he’s gotten any better at being a parent since the last time he was here either.

Brielle is fussing in his arms, she isn’t full blown hollering yet and Craig wracks his brain to try and remember what he hasn’t done lately. He fed, burped and changed before they headed out - he always tries his best to do that. And she had woken up from a sleep not long before they left. Maybe she wants attention, but it’s kind of hard to give it to her at this point. He doesn’t have a stroller, can’t afford one, so he’s always carrying her and juggling whatever else he needs to carry as well. It’s just too difficult for him to really pay attention to her and keep track of everything else he’s supposed to be doing. 

He shifts her a little in his arms but she’s still whining, he sighs and decides he’s just going to have to get what he needs and go. Ignoring her is gonna hurt him but he doesn’t really see another way around this, he can make up for it and dote on her when they get home. 

“Hello again” Tweek, the pharmacy attendant with the weird name, says kindly. Craig is a little bit surprised that he seems to remember him - he probably sees lots of people with babies daily. 

“Uh hi” he says, trying his best to shush Brielle - it isn’t working “I er… I’ve got another script, for me this time” he doesn’t bother trying to hide the tired in his voice. 

“I can put it in for you” Tweek replies “is your baby  _ -nnn-  _ feeling any better?” 

Craig pulls the script from his pocket but disturbs Brielle as he does, she whines louder. He tries to ignore just how badly his head is aching. 

“Yeah she’s just needy” he tries not to sound bitter.

“Okay well, you can go wait by the  _ -nghh- _ counter and they’ll call your name in a few minutes probably. It’s quiet today” Tweek says with a smile “Can I do anything else for you? While you wait?”

“Cheap cold and flu stuff, please” he says, raising his voice to speak over Brielle’s whinging. 

“No problem” Tweek says, if Brielle making noise is bothering him he’s doing a wonderful job at pretending. Craig is grateful, most of the time when he can’t get her to quieten down in public people glare at him like he’s doing something wrong. 

He focuses on trying to calm he as he sits in one of those plastic chairs. The tv is playing some daytime talk show with no sound, Craig can’t stare at it for too long though - it makes his head hurt. He just does what he normally does, tries gently shushing and talking to her. He ends up getting back up and rocking her, swaying even though he probably looks like a complete idiot. Walking back and forth along the length of the pharmacy. But she’s just getting worse, Craig thinks he’s probably just going to have to feed her a bit early when he gets home. He almost didn't hear his name being called over her crying. 

“Thank you” he says to the pharmacist as he takes his prescription, still rocking Brielle. He’s again grateful that the pharmacist makes no comment about his shitty parenting. 

She’s howling by the time he reaches Tweek at the counter, absolutely inconsolable and it’s as heartbreaking as it is frustrating. He just wants her to be happy and healthy, he doesn’t know what he’s doing wrong and he wishes he could just fix it -  _ now _ . But he can’t, he just has to ignore her, pay for these things and get home. He hands Tweek his bank card mindlessly and waits to punch in his PIN. He pats Brielle’s back while waiting for the machine, still swaying awkwardly. 

And then he hears it, that awful noise. Not the ding of a transaction approved but a harsh error sound. Declined. 

_ No, what?!  _ Craig is sure there was money on there. He’s been so careful with his money, only spending it on things Brielle needs. He’s sure he put aside money for the script though, he’s sure. 

“Ah sorry” Tweek says awkwardly “it um, it didn’t go through.”

“Fuck” Craig said, forgetting himself. He bit his lip, he didn’t know what the fuck to do. Brielle was still screaming and he just didn’t know what to do. 

“I’ll call my mom,” he said, “I’m sorry.”

“Take your time” Tweek offered “it’s  _ -hnn-  _ okay dude.”

He takes out his phone awkwardly, juggling it and still trying to wrangle Brielle. His mom is on speed dial so he doesn't have to fiddle around with the buttons too much. She answers on the second ring.

"Craig? Are you alright?" She says immediately. 

"No" he says, voice wobbily with emotion and embarrassment "my card declined."

"Oh shit" she replies, he's sure she can hear Brielle screaming in the background "I'm coming now, where are you?" 

"The pharmacy, in the mall up the road" he explains. 

"I'm coming now, I'll drive so I'll only be a few minutes. Don't panic" she assures him. 

"I'm so sorry" he says, distress evident in his voice. 

"No, shhh. Don't get upset baby, it happens sometimes. I'm coming and I'll pay okay? It's a gift" she replies kindly. Craig knows he's beyond lucky.

"Thank you, I love you" he manages.

"I love you too, and Brielle. I'll be there in a minute" she says, comforting him somewhat. But not enough really. 

Craig doesn't really realise that there's tears running down his face until he hangs up the phone. The emotion floods through him, disappointment in himself, shame, failure, like he let Brielle down and just raw embarrassment. He can't hold it back and begins to cry, along with Brielle, in front of this very kind stranger. 

"Oh man, it's alright" Tweek says hurriedly "I can  _ -ah-  _ pay…"

"No" Craig interrupts, he's pathetic but he's not  _ that  _ pathetic "my mom is coming I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry" Tweek says softly, very genuinely "things  _ -nnn- _ get hard sometimes, I understand."

"I'm just…" Craig pauses, not sure how much to say "I'm on my own. I mean I have my parents but like, none of my friends have kids and like, I'm just in the house all day with her and she's so clingy and just… it's just been so  _ hard. _ " 

"I can't even imagine" Tweek replies "I kinda know what it's like to be  _ -gah-  _ alone, but not to care for a baby."

"She's worth it" Craig asserts "it's just… it's been a bad few weeks."

"I'm sure she's worth it" Tweek says "she's beautiful, man." 

"Thanks" Craig says, stopping a little to really take in that proud feeling he gets whenever he thinks about Brielle. At the end of the day she's his, and he's never gonna stop being proud of her "she is, isn't she?"

"She's wonderful, you're doing a  _ -nghh-  _ good job man" Tweek assures with a genuine smile. Craig doesn't know what he did to deserve someone he really doesn't know being so kind. 

Craig smiles back, despite Brielle still crying. She's crying a little quieter now, beginning to tire herself out. 

Their little moment is interrupted by the arrival of Laura Tucker. 

"Can I pay by card please?" She asks Tweek, getting straight to business. 

"Of course" Tweek says, punching in something on the computer keyboard. "All yours" he says, gesturing to the machine. 

"Thank you" Craig says, "I'm so sorry I don't know what-" 

"Slow down, it's fine. You need these Craig, I don't want another trip to the ER" she assures him.

"I feel horrible-"

"Don't" she cuts in "you're my kid and I love you. I will always bail you out, okay?" 

"Okay" he relents, they can talk about this more when Tweek isn't around. 

Her purchase goes through with no problems but Craig remains humiliated. He feels horrible that he can't even manage on his own. 

Brielle is snuffling now, almost asleep on his shoulder. He wants to sob, her meltdown may be over but Craig's emotions are barely staying under the surface. 

"Let me hold her for a bit" his mom offers and he takes her up on it. He's so tired he doesn't think he can take it anymore, he needs a break  _ now.  _ He hands her over carefully and delicately before grabbing his items from Tweek.

"Thank you" he says to Tweek "sorry about this."

"It's okay" Tweek promises with a smile "I hope next time I see you you're both feeling  _ -gah-  _ better."

"He was very kind to you" Laura says once they are out of Tweek's earshot. "Is he a friend?"

"No, he's just been unlucky enough to see me at some of my worst moments" Craig admits "he's been really good to me."

"Listen Craig, I know you like to think you're grown up but you're still my kid" she says very seriously "You're a kid who grew up way too fast and now you have a kid of your own. Let me help you, please?" She asks. She's right too, Craig thought he had his shit together, sure he was working in a minimum wage job but between his income and Clyde's income they made it work. But he didn't quite realise just how much a baby would cost, how much of his time she'd demand and how physically exhausted he'd be just from her everyday care. He didn't plan on doing this alone with no income and medical bills mounting. He was naive, he wanted to grow up and play house way sooner than he should've. He wishes he'd waited now, given himself more time and space to be a kid. He would never, ever want to give Brielle away. She's his and she's here to stay, and he's going to do everything he can to do right by her. But at the end of the day his mom is right - he is just a kid, with a kid of his own. Very much alone in the world. 

"I just feel so ashamed" he admits.

"We love you, and we want to help you get back on your feet. It's okay to accept help sometimes, even couples who've planned their baby accept help. No more running yourself ragged okay?" She urges him. 

"Okay" he accepts, reluctantly. 

— 

For most of Craig's friends Saturday nights look like partying. Going to clubs, house parties, drinking together at least. They're barely adults, and their priorities are mostly just to have fun. Craig remembers a night where Clyde lost his phone, then Craig lost Clyde and ended up drinking more with Token. When Craig finally found Clyde again he spent most of the night looking after him as he hurled and whined miserably. Clyde never could hold his liquor well. 

They did shit like that on the regular, sometimes barely making the cut for rent. It's a huge difference from the responsibility Craig has now. Craig's friends, and Clyde, still go out every weekend. They still hang out and play games online all night and just do dumb, irresponsible teenage boy things together. Craig sees the photos and check-ins on Facebook. Sometimes he is even offered a pity invite, but really only by Token and not often. 

Craig's Saturday night includes sleeping in short few hour bursts or sitting in front of the tv with Brielle watching reruns of One Born Every Minute. Even if Brielle dozes off after her feed she sometimes refuses to sleep anywhere but on Craig's chest. He just watches the tv and tries to enjoy the bonding. It's hard when he's so tired though. 

He's not sure why he always watches One Born Every Minute. The show often leaves him feeling bitter. The heartwarming touchy feely birth stories are nothing like his own. Even the ones about single parents are inspiring and have happy endings. Maybe it's so he feels like he has something or someone to relate too. There's young and single parents on the show and this is the best Craig has got. He has no friends or acquaintances his age that have kids. He has nobody to talk about it with, his friends are bored with baby things and literally nobody else in his circle has a clue what labour feels like. He finds that this experience is something he feels particularly alone in. Having to have an emergency c-section was pretty traumatic for him. That shit probably wouldn't get on TV, all he knows is he still dreams about it. It might be why he's so reluctant to give Brielle to others, he's not sure. If all of that wasn't enough, he then ended up back in the hospital because of the infection. Him being separated from Brielle then had been painstakingly awful, he'd been so weak he could barely hold her. It was only a week or so in hospital but it was the worst of Craig's life. 

Maybe that's why he's so willing to sit up with her like this even if he's miserably tired. It helps him too, he feels safer with her sleeping on his chest. He can rub her back, smell her new baby smell and watch her little chest go up and down. It makes him feel better knowing how safe she feels with him. Maybe it's still a new parent thing but he just wants to spend every hour with her. He can't get over how perfect she is and he just wants these warm, tender moments to last forever. 

It kind of reminds him of some of his favorite moments while pregnant. He often couldn't sleep, he was kept awake by her movements or just the general discomfort of having a human in his stomach. She liked to kick at night, sometimes he'd just put the tv on, volume low and rub circles over his belly. It was moments like this he would remember why he had Brielle. Why he went through with an unplanned pregnancy, his boyfriend leaving him, while having no job. He loves her more than anything and wants to keep her safe. When she was in his belly he could keep her shielded from the world. Now all he has is his arms, it's terrifying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at blesspastacraig on tumblr!


	3. First Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brielle reaches a milestone, Craig looks for a job and strikes some luck. Things are going to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fun bonding between Tricia and Craig. I think Craig having a child would soften her a little bit and she might be a bit less mean to him.

Craig is lounging on the couch when his sister Tricia gets home from school. She's in her senior year and seems to be pretty overwhelmed with all the schoolwork and pressure. Craig vaguely remembers all that bullshit, it sucks, he wants to tell her that she can find her way no matter what. That she'll get where she wants to be with or without her dream college. But he doesn't think he's really one to talk, his life is kind of in a shambles at the moment and he has zero direction besides keep Brielle alive and well. 

When his mom is at work he has the house all to himself. Well, just him and Brielle so he takes advantage of it by hanging out in the living room. Often once everyone gets home it gets a bit too loud if he wants Brielle to sleep. He feels a little guilty though, he hopes her crying doesn't disrupt his sister's sleep and study schedule too much.

He thinks Tricia likes being an aunt. She's aware of the less than ideal circumstances and she's generally quite sympathetic about it. Usually she'd tease him for his mistakes but she seems to get that this shit is too real. Instead she's quite enamored with Brielle, she jokes that Craig is way too ugly to have made a kid as cute as Brielle. She likes to hold her, when Craig is willing to give her up and she's often cooing at her and wanting to spend time. Craig is really humbled by that, it makes his heart happy that his family seem to love her as much as he does. 

"Hey" she says, tossing her school bag on to the floor "another day of being a fat shit?"

"Another day of being a  _ dad _ " Craig corrects, but he knows she's just kidding. She's seen him at his really low points too, just like his mom. 

"I know" she replies, "how is the tiny one?"

"Good, hungry" Craigs says, smiling as he strokes Brielle's hair with his free hand "I think she's gonna want more soon."

"If I get it can I feed her?" Tricia asks, not too optimistic as Craig often says no. 

Craig is feeling kinda generous today "okay. But not yet, she's still kinda dozing."

"Yeah I know, it's kinda relaxing though. Coming home after school and just doing something mechanical like feeding her or even just like, hanging out with her for a bit" Tricia admits with a small smile on her face. 

"Those mechanical things are literally my life you know?" Craig replies with a laugh. 

"I do, that's why I like being an aunt who can give her back" Tricia grins, leaning closer in so that she can get a good look at Brielle. Brielle is still sort of half awake, making little snuffling sounds. "You're so gorgeous" Tricia coos "the noises she makes are  _ so  _ cute."

"They are" Craig agrees "imagine when she can smile and laugh."

"She already smiles" Tricia points out.

"That's a reflex" Craig explains "she should give us a real smile soon." 

"I didn't know that, you know so much about babies already" Tricia says, sounding impressed. 

"I read about that stuff when she's asleep, I wanna be a good parent" he tells her "I wanna make sure she's developing properly and reaching all her milestones."

"You are a good parent" Tricia says kindly "it's harder because there is only one of you but… I think you're doing a great job." 

"Thanks" Craig replies sincerely, a little surprised at her earnestness. He's thankful that she's not as rough on him as she used to be, Brielle being born has kind of brought them closer together. It's kind of amazing the way a new life can do that. 

Whilst it was Brielle who brought them together she also interrupts their moment by waking up for real and beginning to howl.

"That's her hungry cry" Craig explains to Tricia.

"I don't know how you do that" she replies, "but don't get up, I'll get the bottle."

"Thanks" Craig says, then focuses on comforting Brielle. He mostly just coos at her so she can hear his voice, strokes her hair and gives her little kisses. Just tries to let her know she's safe. He's pretty sure knowing the cries is just a parent thing, his mom seems to get it. But it probably does look like he's kinda psychic to someone who has never had a baby before. 

Tricia already knows about sterilizing bottles and testing the temperature. She was willing to learn everything in detail if it meant she got to help out. Craig is still kinda paranoid but he's slowly learning to trust those around him. He's doing his best to accept help. 

When Tricia emerges Craig reluctantly hands Brielle over. He doesn't know what he's going to do when he finally goes back to work. He won't cope with the separation. He still watches Tricia do the feeding, watching how she holds her and makes sure she's secure. He listens to the greedy noises she makes as she eats, if she were someone else's kid he might think the sound was gross but because she's his daughter he just feels comforting. Knowing she's eating and content makes him relax. 

"Can I burp her too?" Tricia asks, Craig is kind of surprised that she wants to. He doesn't know too many people who want to deal with baby spit up voluntarily. 

"Sure" Craig replies "I'll get the cloth for you." He gets up, so so glad he can actually do that for himself again. Between being pregnant and having a c-section Craig's ability to walk around was seriously hindered. It's great now that he can actually get up on his own without pain. Even if his body as still as foreign as ever. 

He looks nothing like he did before pregnancy and childbirth. At least, that's the way he feels. He was a pretty typical dude in his early twenties before. Not particularly fit but naturally thin and relatively healthy. He wasn't quite ready for just how much his body was going to change. He knew his stomach would swell, but he'd kind of just assumed that it would go back to how it was once she was born. He didn't really count on all the weight he had to put on, and that it wasn't all in his belly. He'd thought it would all go away once the baby came. It didn't. Craig's covered in lots and lots of stretch marks, not just on his belly but also on his thighs, hips, side. Everywhere. His stomach is also still quite round, turns out it takes a while for it all to go back down. But even when it does, there's still fat there he hasn't lost yet. He doesn't know if he'll even lose it, he hasn't had the energy to think about it all that much. He just knows his body looks extremely different to what it did some ten months ago. When he actually stops and dwells on it, it upsets him. He's still coming to terms with the fact that this is his new normal and that he wouldn't have Brielle without all the changes. He mostly just wears baggy clothes and focuses on Brielle, not how self conscious he feels.

"Here" he says, passing Tricia a rag that he uses for burping, and settles himself back down on the couch. He cringes at the way his shirt sits, emphasizing the way he still kind of looks pregnant. He frowns and fiddles with it.

"What's wrong?" Trucia asks, noticing him fidgeting. 

"It's just… my belly is  _ still  _ huge" he complains.

"It's not huge, it's just not flat" she says.

"I still look pregnant Tricia" Craig grumbles. Sure he doesn't look eight months pregnant or anything but he still thinks his stomach could be mistaken for a medium sized bump. 

"You really don't. You just had a baby anyway, nobody is expecting you to be skinny straight away" she shrugs, she's trying to comfort him but Craig's pretty sure all the reassurance in the world isn't going to quell his insecurities. He knows it's probably wrong to be thinking about this, when he's just had a baby and should be focusing on her but he wonders if anyone could ever love him like this. If anyone could ever find him attractive, he doesn't know. 

"I just don't feel like me, like, wrong in my own skin. I felt that way when I was pregnant too, I just thought it'd go away after I had her" he admits.

"You need to give it some time, this is a huge adjustment period. You'll feel like yourself again soon, don't be so hard on yourself" she assures him. "It'll get better, especially when you have more of a routine."

Craig isn't so sure. He just wishes things were easier. He wishes he had some kind of co-parent in Clyde. Not a relationship, not anymore, just a co-parent to share the load. He wishes he had enough savings so that being out of a job wouldn't be so terrifying and he wishes he had a permanent place of his own. A real home to raise his baby in, not just the confining four walls of his childhood bedroom. 

He realises it's just stability he wants. Not a boyfriend, not lots of money or fancy things. Just stability, a safe place for both him and his daughter to rest. He hopes he can give that to her, one day. 

—

Craig knows he needs to find a job. His mom says no rush, but the small amount of government assistance he gets is nowhere near enough. He's desperately reliant on his parents and he hates that. He wants space, freedom and independence so desperately. He needs to begin to sort his life out and put the pieces back together for Brielle. He's not sure how he's going to manage it but he's begun to search for jobs. Just applying wherever he can find. He hasn't got any qualifications but he does have experience in hospitality. He hopes that's enough. 

He takes Brielle down to the mall to look. Well partially to see if anyone's hiring but also because he's going crazy in the house with just Brielle. He needs to go somewhere and the mall is in walking distance. He knows having Brielle with him will dampen his chances of being hired but what else can he do. He can't leave her home on her own and everyone else is at work or school. It's this or nothing, he hopes someone will be kind enough to see past Brielle. 

So far he's gotten a lukewarm reception. Some people have just politely told him they aren't hiring. Others have pretended to act interested. Craig isn't really sure what else he can do but he knows he's got to find something. He can't keep mooching off his parents. Brielle isn't impressed by all the going in and out of shops. The bright lights and loud sounds of both the music and people talking seems to be a bit too much for her. Well, now they've been going for a few hours and she's tired. She's hit the wall but Craig isn't done. He's given up on the job hunt but he's got a bit of shopping to get done. He bounces Brielle a little to try and settle her but she's still whining. 

"I know" he says "I know, give me a little longer." 

He rubs her back as he makes his way towards the supermarket. He needs some more diapers, wipes and formula. He can't believe how fast one tiny human can go through them, luckily his mom was kind enough to put some money in his bank account so he won't have a repeat of the pharmacy situation. Brielle continues to snuffle and whine against his shoulder.

"It's okay little one" he comforts "soon we'll be home and you can have food and a sleep."

Not that any of this is a real consolation to Brielle. So Craig just does his best to hold her close and giving her a kiss every now and then.

He's now very familiar with the baby aisle, before having Brielle he rarely went there. He didn't know what half the products were for or just how  _ much  _ stuff a baby needs. Now he's much more educated, especially thanks to his mother who made sure he learned everything while he was still pregnant. 

He locates what he needs very quickly but takes longer actually procuring it off the shelf and placing it into a basket with only one hand. Brielle isn't happy about this, all the moving and discomfort so she begins to cry. All Craig can do is try to juggle everything, shush her and bounce. 

"Uh, hi" a voice calls over Brielle's crying. Craig snaps his head up to see Tweek, from the pharmacy. Tweek whom he had a breakdown in front of the last time they met. Craig isn't if he wants to laugh or cry. 

"Hey" Craig says, rocking Brielle.

"Are you… are you guys doing any  _ -nghh- _ better?" Tweeks asks him, he sounds genuinely concerned. Craig is a little taken aback by this.

"Ah, yeah. I'm sorry about last time I was in the store I was super sleep deprived and so was she" Craig tries to explain. 

"No, not at all. Not to be  _ -ah-  _ weird but people break down in the shop often. We see people who are sick and not  _ -hnn-  _ always in a good way. So it's okay man, I was just curious about you guys. Since you haven't been in the shop for a little while" Tweek replies kindly. 

"Still, I'm sorry. I barely know you and you've basically seen my rock bottom" Craig bites his lip, embarrassed. 

"I don't judge our customers" Tweek says, "Are you  _ -ah-  _ okay there?" He adds on, noticing Craig struggling with some formula. 

"Oh I'm-"

"Hey, let me help" Tweek offers, swooping in to take the formula tin from him. Craig is slightly relieved because it makes Brielle hush a little. 

"Thanks" Craig says gratefully "seriously, you don't need to do all this."

"I know, it's all good. If I can  _ -gah-  _ help someone, of course I will. Do you need to get anything else? I'll help you" Tweek offers with a smile.

"I just need to get some diapers" Craig says, slightly relieved as he wasn't sure how he was gonna manage diapers and Brielle. 

"No problem at all man" Tweek says and Craig points out the brand and size he wants. Tweek grabs them off the shelf and carries them for Craig. 

"Thank you, really" Craig says "it's been kind of a shit day and you've just made it a lot better."

"What happened?" Tweek asks "if you  _ -hnn-  _ don't mind me asking?" 

"Well, it's not really one thing it's just that I've been looking for a job and have been really unsuccessful today" Craig admits.

"Shit dude, we're actually  _ -gah- _ looking for someone at the pharmacy" Tweek suggests excitedly. 

"Really? Do you think I can put in an application?" Craig asks, testing the waters.

"Definitely, I'll put in a word for you" Tweek smiles. 

"You've more than made my day, you've made my whole year" Craig replies "thank you so much for letting me know."

"Not even an issue dude" Tweek says "let's go pay for this stuff, then I'll help you  _ -nghh-  _ carry it if you want?" 

—

Craig strokes Brielle's soft chubby cheek as she sleeps. They're both lying on Craig's bed, Craig on his side and curled up with Brielle next to him. He had just fed and burped her and she'd fallen asleep almost straight away. For Craig he wants to treasure this moment. When she's calm, beautiful and innocent. It's rarely quiet and Craig can truly appreciate how gorgeous she is. Her downy dark hair, the soft, smooth skin and the little newborn wrinkles. Her tiny little legs kicking in her sleep, or the way she wriggles, the tiny snuffling and "ah" noises she makes. Even her cries, while Craig hates to hear them, they are still cute in their own way. 

Craig is in awe of her, that both he and Clyde made her and that she grew from Craig's belly. Craig is so humbled and terrified that he's the one who gets to raise her and show her the world. Clyde is missing out on  _ so much.  _

She snuffles a little before wriggling and her eyes fluttering open. Craig isn't sure what woke her, she begins to cry a little but it's not loud or very distressed. Craig holds her close and she begins to settle.

"Go back to sleep baby girl" Craig coos "I love you so much."

He smiles down at her face which is illuminated by blearly low light of a night light Craig likes to leave on while he feeds her. He's genuinely surprised when the corners of her own mouth upturn to match his. 

Craig's heart squeezes in his chest, this is her first real smile. The first one that isn't a reflex. 

"Hello baby girl" he says "your smile is beautiful."

Craig realises he's lucky that he was able to see this. That he can stay home and watch these milestones. This is going to change.

He went to the pharmacy and applied the day after Tweek told him they were hiring. He organised to go while Tricia watches Brielle. He hated leaving her but he was barely gone an hour. 

He'd had an interview the next day. And today he had received the call offering him the position. Of course he'd accepted but it's now he realizes exactly what that will mean. He's going to have to put Brielle in day care. Leave her for a whole workday. He doesn't know how he's going to cope. 


	4. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig has his first day at his new job but realises being separated from Brielle will be difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more interaction with Tweek here. The creek will come, eventually. But realistically Craig has a lot on his plate.

"Mom!" Craig calls as he gets up for the day. Everyone else is getting ready for their work or school day. Craig has been awake since five AM, he's just been lying with Brielle in bed. She's been fed so she's happy, but Craig wants to get up and share the news of her latest milestone. 

"Yes Craig?" She replies from the kitchen where she is having her morning coffee. 

Craig makes his way to her with a slightly dazed Brielle in his arms. He can't help but laugh a little, he loves his milk drunk little one. 

"Mom, last night, real late she smiled at me!" Craig says excitedly, grinning big.

"Oh did she?" Laura replies warmly "kind of sad I missed it."

"I almost missed it it was so late" Craig says "I smiled at her, because obviously, look at her, she's gorgeous and she smiled back! I nearly died." 

"What's happening?" Tricia asks, making her entrance "I'm not used to hearing you so animated in the morning."

She's right, Craig is usually tired from being up all night on and off with Brielle and is doing his best to lull her back to sleep for a few hours. 

"Brielle gave me her first real smile last night" Craig says proudly.

"Oh wow!" Tricia coos "what a smart little girl!"

"I told you things would improve" Laura says "you've got you new job and Brielle is thriving. You're doing a great job."

"Yeah, you are though" Tricia agrees "look how good she's growing and that's all you."

"Thanks guys" Craig replies shyly "I didn't tell you guys to get compliments. I'm just so proud and happy that she smiled."

"It's nice to know they love you back" Laura agrees.

Craig knows though, he knows she loves him. Especially when she cries only for him. Craig knows he is her world as she is his. He's been terrified, almost the entire time since falling pregnant. He's doubted himself, his own abilities to parent, if he's making mistakes or is he meeting her emotional needs? He still doubts himself but he's determined to give her everything. He knows she loves him and he is all she has. He loves her enough for both parents and soon when she's older she'll know that Craig's family loves her too. Maybe she won't get two parents but at least she'll have loving grandparents and an aunt.

For the first time in a while Craig does kind of feel like he's doing okay. 

"Thanks so much" he repeats, Laura enveloping both he and Brielle in a hug. 

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, leaving her to go to work" Craig admits, sniffling a little. 

"You'll hurt and worry on your first day" Laura says honestly "but you'll survive and slowly you'll adapt. You'll feel guilty at first but you'll realise that you're doing the best thing possible for both you and for her."

"It's a night shift actually" Craig says "I don't know if it'll always be nights but the first few shifts are."

"Oh that's even better" Tricia says "I can feed Brielle for you!"

"You need to sleep for school" Laura chastises "but your father and I can keep an ear out and look after her."

"Are you sure?" Craig bites his lip "you guys have work and…"

"It's a temporary situation Craig, it's okay. Eventually she'll learn to sleep through the night" Laura assures him. 

"I won't work every night," Craig says. 

"I can watch her sometimes" Tricia pouts "I want to! It's free labor! Take it!" 

"Thanks guys, I love you" Craig replies "I wouldn't survive without your help."

"I know" Tricia replies cheekily "I'm joking though, that's what families do. We help each other."

Brielle whines a little in Craig's arms. Probably sick of being held in the same position for so long. Craig shifts her pats her back.

"I should probably change her diaper" he admits, wrinkling his nose.

—

Craig doesn't want to put Brielle down. He's had her in his arms the entire day, not even sleeping when she does. Just watching her, terrified he's going to miss something significant, not wanting to waste a second. He starts his new job today and he doesn't feel ready. He wants to work, he wants to get some independence for himself and Brielle but fuck he's so not ready to be away for a whole night. He's nervous to begin a new job in a new environment but his anxiety about being separated from Brielle drowns out those nerves. 

"Craig" his mom says with concern "let me hold her while so you can get some sleep before your shift." 

"I don't want to" Craig frowns "I'm scared to leave her."

Craig holds Brielle a little tighter in his arms and she lets out a small squeak, clearly not expecting the hug. Craig gives the top of her head a kiss, earning some small happy babbling sounds from her. 

"I know you are Craig" his mom sympathizes "But you've been awake and with her all day, just have a short nap." 

Craig doesn't want to but he knows he's got to, so he gives Brielle one last kiss and reluctantly hands her over. 

He manages a solid two hour nap, which surprised him. He'd expected his nerves and anxiety to make his sleep fitful but he's happy he was able to rest.

He takes his uniform and places it out in the living room so that he doesn't have to be moving around in his room while Brielle is asleep. He's going to be able to put her to sleep himself and his parents will listen out for her during the night. 

Craig himself dawdles putting Brielle to bed. Brielle has no issues going down. She drinks her milk and dozes on Craig's shoulder after burping. Craig sits in his bedroom, holding her and rubbing her back anyway. And when he does put her down he stays watching her, he knows when he leaves it becomes real. Things have changed irrevocably and he can no longer stay and watch his baby sleep. He doesn't know what he'll do without her for eight plus hours.

After finally tearing himself away from Brielle's sleeping form he has dinner then begins getting ready for work. His uniform isn't really that flattering on a good day, but the post-baby bump of his belly is painfully obvious. There's no hiding behind a baggy hoodie. 

"Is this normal?" He asks his mom, tracing a hand over the curve of his stomach.

"What? Still having a bit of a bump?" She asks.

Craig nods, glaring down at it unhappily. 

"It's very normal honey, especially after a c-section" she comforts "it's gotten a lot smaller since you had her, remember that."

"I know" Craig replies "I know I just still feel  _ big.  _ Not right or like me."

"Things might not ever go back to exactly how they were" his mom reminds him "that's okay, you create your new normal." 

"I guess" he says. He tries to remember how he felt during his last trimester. This is nothing, he mostly has his body back. Back then he was huge, now he's almost normal. Almost.

Before leaving he nips into Brielle's room one last time to say goodbye. His hands shake as he begins the walk to work.

—

Craig's first shift is a night shift. It's weird walking up to the mall and seeing everything all closed bar a few food places and the pharmacy. Craig is still reeling that he works here now, the same place he had a breakdown at last week. It's a good thing through, he reminds himself, he's doing something for both himself and Brielle. He's going to make something of their future. 

Tweek is already there waiting for him behind the counter. He looks relatively excited and awake. Craig wonders if he's just happy to have another person working with him on this, usually lonely, shift. 

"Hey!" Tweek calls as Craig sheepishly walks in. He's been here tons of times but now that he works here it's different, he's nervous and uncomfortable. 

"Hey" Craig replies quietly. The place is pretty much a ghost town besides one dude who seems to be browsing the painkiller aisle. 

"So!" Tweek begins with gusto "I'm gonna be  _ -ah- _ training you! Our boss, Mr Castillo-"

"Yeah we spoke on the phone"

"Yeah, well he's kinda getting  _ -nghh- _ old so he doesn't want to be doing nights anymore so he wanted to  _ -gah-  _ hire someone new and train them to do nights" Tweek explains with a shrug.

"Sounds good" Craig nods.

"It's so easy dude, nobody really comes in and the people who do never wanna  _ -hnn- _ fill scripts. There'll be a pharmacist on duty, but they're gonna spend all their time out the back because nobody ever wants scripts after 9pm" Tweek grins. He looks around the mostly empty aisles like it's their kingdom or something. Craig is trying to concentrate on what he's explaining but he's already beginning to think about Brielle.

"Okay, so, what do we do?" He asks. Trying to get his mind back on the job.

"We stock, clean up and  _ -ah-  _ ring anyone up if they do decide to buy. Most of our night customers are either drunks who want painkillers or someone who needs emergency medical supplies" Tweek explains.

"Ok, are they dangerous?" Craig asks, frowning. He wouldn't have a clue what to do if some drunk threatened him. He's dealt with can-I-speak-with-the-manager types before but not really drunks. Hungover people yeah, but you can usually placate them with a greasy breakfast. 

"Not usually but the mall always has security. When we get a customer come in I'll teach you how to use the  _ -hnn-  _ register. You have any retail experience?" Tweek asks, Craig realises he has to learn a whole new system.

"Not retail, I worked in a cafe before I had Brielle but I knew how to use the till" he says, hoping maybe this will help him seem less useless.

"Oh good, this will be easy for you then" Tweek encourages with a smile "I see you got your uniform, too."

"Yeah" Craig says, a little self consciously, smoothing a hand over his belly "I was a bit worried it might not fit but it does."

"It looks good on you dude, especially considering uniforms don't look good on  _ -gah- _ anyone."

Craig shakes his head "I wasn't really keeping track of my size and stuff… after Brielle. I just guessed when Mr Castillo asked. She changed how I look… a lot" Craig isn't sure how much to really say. He likes Tweek, and he feels kind of connected to him after Craig's vulnerable moments but he doesn't want to reveal too many details. 

"You look fine to me" Tweek shrugs "pretty amazing what  _ -nnn-  _ bodies can do."

"Yeah" Craig agrees "yeah that blows my mind every day." 

Most of the shift is cushy, the pace is a lot slower than Craig's previous job. Tweek tells him that it gets much busier during the day. 

"All the old people and regulars come in then" he says "We will have you work a day at some point just so you're trained in  _ -gah-  _ both." 

A customer comes in maybe an hour and a half into Craig's shift. A woman, maybe in her mid-thirties, she looks a little disheveled but not frantic. And definitely not drunk, to Craig's relief. 

"Hi, can I help you with anything tonight?" Tweek asks. Craig watches and pays attention, knowing he'll want Craig to copy next time. 

"All good, thank you" she says, she's just buying a bunch of baby stuff. Wipes, powder, etc. Craig figures she must've run out and not realised and boy, does he get that predicament. 

"You're the only place that's open!" She says "thank god."

"Rough night?" Tweek asks, then turns to Craig "so if you just scan everything here, it should be automatically on sale. Sorry, I'm just  _ -ah- _ training Craig tonight" he says with a smile.

"No problem" she says "I worked all through my pregnancy too, it's hard. When are you due?"

Both Craig and Tweek go white. Craig looks down at his stomach, feeling his cheeks rapidly burn red.

"I'm not-"

"Oh shit!" She interrupts "I'm so sleep deprived I'm sorry honey."

Craig feels kind of bad that he made her feel bad so he explains. 

"No, no! I was pregnant, like recently. I had her a few months ago I'm just… still kinda fat" he tries to explain.

"You're not fat sweetie" she says "it's normal, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or anything."

"You didn't" Craig tries to assure her, even though his confidence does feel pretty shook. He hopes he's hiding it well. 

"Is that all today?" Tweek asks and both she and Craig are sort of relieved to be ending the interaction. 

"Yes please, on card thanks" she says. 

Tweek smiles at Craig while they wait for her purchase to approve. 

As she takes her bags and leaves she turns to Craig one last time.

"I  _ am  _ sorry hon" she says sincerely "I'm sure you're doing an amazing job with your baby."

"Thank you" Craig replies quietly as he watches her leave.

"You handled that well" Tweek says with an encouraging smile "I'll show you more of the  _ -nghh- _ till next customer if you want?"

"Okay, sorry" he says "I'm still a bit self conscious" Craig admits. 

"It's all good" Tweek replies, "That's why I'm here to train you and  _ -ah-  _ back you up."

"Thanks" Craig sighs "I thought getting back into the work mindset would be easier."

"It must be hard to leave her, I can't imagine" Tweek replies. 

"I just… this whole thing was not planned. From the get go. A year ago I still had a boyfriend, a job, my own place, college and had no plans to have a baby" he explains "and even then, I thought we'd make it work and get by. I didn't think I'd be on my own. I wanted a guinea pig but I got a baby instead."

"That's rough dude" Tweek replies sympathetically "I don't know much about having a baby, but I've been alone for a few years now. It's hard."

"I have my parents and stuff," Craig says "I'm really lucky. I just didn't think my boyfriend would leave. Without him I couldn't afford our apartment and then before I knew it, I was like, eight months pregnant and out of a job."

"I'd break his face, what an asshole" Tweek angrily says "does he  _ -nnn- _ see her?"

"Not at all. Doesn't pay a dime either. I've tried to contact him but yeah, he ignores me" Craig says sadly. While he doesn't miss Clyde, he's sad that Brielle doesn't get to have that relationship. 

"What a complete fuck. I hate hearing stories like that. If I had a kid I'd  _ -gah-  _ bust my ass for them" Tweek shakes his head. Craig is in agreeance, but he doesn't have the energy to really get mad about it.

"I love her enough for two parents" Craig says "why are you alone? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all dude, my parents are just fuckwits. They're  _ -nghh-  _ drug addicts and I flunked out of school because of them so I just  _ -ah-  _ packed up my shit and left. Started working, hopefully I can go to college soon, I'm saving for it anyway" Tweek explains, he smiles at the end. Craig can't help but feel a little proud too, even though he is only just getting to know Tweek. 

"That's amazing, what will you do?" Craig asks, genuinely curious. 

"I'll be a pharmacist, obviously" Tweek says with a laugh.

"That sounds great" Craig agrees "I was gonna be a nurse."

"Maybe you still will be?" Tweek suggests "you can always go back later."

"Maybe" Craig muses "I think I'll just focus on now, and on Brielle." 


	5. Old Friends New Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig reconnects with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to hope that deep down Craig's friends do think of him and do have good intentions. You just lose touch sometimes. I think Token would try the hardest and is probably one of Craig's more mature friends.

It's coming on 8am by the time Craig turns the key in his front door. The sun is up but he's desperately tired. His first shift went well but he's not used to being in artificially bright lights when he should be sleeping. He gets short bursts of sleep when he stays up with Brielle. Craig is so tired, he needs some breakfast and some sleep but he knows he won't be doing that. He'll be going straight to Brielle, holding her close and trying to make up for the eight hours he just missed. 

When he enters the house is empty bar his mother, and Brielle, seated on the couch. Tricia already left for school and his father for work. His mom is gonna have to go very soon too. 

"Hello" his mom says to him, quietly as to not disturb Brielle "daddy's home."

"I'm home" Craig replies tiredly. He places his bag on the ground and settles in next to his mom on the couch. 

"Here she is" his mom says, handing Brielle over "I know you've been missing her."

Craig cradles her in his arms, he feels relieved to have her her familiar weight in his arms again. She's just looking up at him with her big, dark eyes, he's surprised when she then smiles at him. He can't help but break into a small sob, it's bittersweet. He's so happy to see her smile but so sad that he had to leave her.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" His mom asks kindly, wrapping an arm around him.

"She smiled at me and I left her alone" Craig chokes out. His mom rubs his back lovingly.

"I know baby but you did what you had to" she comforts "you did the right thing."

"Did she miss me?" He asks, stroking her cheek with his thumb. 

"She did" Laura confirms "you know how she gets when she wants her daddy."

"I'm sorry" Craig says through sobs "I'm sorry I left you to handle her."

"No Craig, do not be sorry" she says "I want you to do this, I know it's hard but it's good for both of you. She needs to learn to separate herself from you too."

"No, she's my baby we aren't supposed to be separated."

"You do need a little bit. You will need to keep working and she needs to learn to sleep through the night without you" his mom explains. Craig gets it but he hates it. He hates this feeling so much. 

"I guess, I'm just… she's so small" he manages to say.

"I know, it's sooner than you would have liked but everything about her entrance to the world was a little bit sooner than you would have liked" she comforts him.

He has to laugh at that, messily through his tears "yeah, I know."

"You're doing really well" his mom assures him "it's going to get easier, slowly. Do you know when you work next?"

"Wednesday, another night" Craig affirms.

"Okay, well maybe try and get some sleep today and enjoy your time with her," she says, kissing his cheek, "I have to go to work, but know I love you" she kisses Brielle too before she gets up. 

"Have a good day" he says, voice wobbily and tries to wipe away his tears. 

—

Craig has been going a little stir crazy at home. Only leaving the house to grab groceries or work. Work is going well, Tweek is still accompanying his shifts and training him but he'll do his first night on his own next week. He's sure he'll be fine but he can't help but feel a little nervous. 

Today he is very awake, he probably shouldn't be but he tries not to waste any moments he may have with Brielle. So for the first time since having her Craig decides to go for an outing. Not running an errand or going to the doctor. A real outing, just him and Brielle. His mom has been encouraging him to do so he just hasn't had the energy or drive until now. He gets all their shit together, diaper bag, diapers, wipes, stuff to make formula, bottles, a change of clothes… anything and everything he can think of. He makes sure he has blankets and warm clothes to wrap her up in. He thinks they're very prepared. 

He just takes her to the park, one in walking distance not far from the mall. That way if he needs to feed her he'll have access to the parents room. It's actually not too bad of a day out, a bit unseasonably warm but Craig prepares for the cold anyway. He's always scared he's doing something wrong and that one day he'll be in public and someone will expose him as some kind of fraud. That he's not really a good parent, he's just faking. It's irrational but he can't help the anxiety. He fights it anyway, determined to have a good day out with his daughter.

Brielle is too young to to play on the equipment or anything but Craig is just happy to sit in the sun with her. He's happy to try and point things out to her even though he knows she's too young to be fully aware. She's beginning to take an interest in her surroundings a little more, she'll smile for Craig a ton and he can call for her and she will know his voice. She kind of babbles at him now, almost like she's trying to participate in the conversation. Craig loves that, he loves her little attempts at chatter, her smiles and her gorgeous laugh. Craig is often so very tired, but seeing these milestones makes it all so worth it. 

He mostly just sits on the grass and talks to her. He tells her about the birds, how pretty the clouds look and how much he loves her. She babbles back at him animatedly, kicking her chubby legs and smiling. Craig is completely wrapt in her, not really paying attention to his surroundings, his guard down and relaxed. He's brought out of it by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Craig?" 

Craig looks up to see Token, his high school and college friend. They'd kind of lost touch simce Craig had Brielle but Token was the one person in the group who sent him pity invites sometimes. 

"Hi" Craig says. Brielle lets out a loud "ah!" sound to let Craig know she's unhappy the attention is no longer on her. 

"And this must be…"

"Brielle" Craig replies "What are you doing back here?"

"I'm back for break" Token says, before smiling at Brielle "I've been wanting to check in on you, but I wasn't sure you wanted me to."

"Is this cause I don't always reply? I'm so sorry about that it's just really easy to get distracted when you have a baby" Craig tries to explain "I forget to reply to people a lot."

"It's okay I guess I was just worried that you were mad I still hang out with Clyde" Token admits, clearly embarrassed. 

"I honestly couldn't care. Clyde's like, old news to me now. It's hard to explain but I just have much bigger problems now that being petty about an ex seems dumb" Craig shrugs. 

"Fair enough, aren't you mad he doesn't see her?" Token asks. Craig has to think on that one for a second, he's so used to how things are now and he hasn't really had much time to be angry or bitter. 

"Disappointed and hurt is more accurate," he says finally. 

"I've been trying to say to him 'you need to go see your daughter' and he keeps saying 'I'm not ready' like that's some kind of excuse. It's not like you got such a luxury" Token says, rolling his eyes. Typical immature Clyde. 

"He's and idiot, I don't want anyone forcing him to be here. That'll be shit for Brielle too. Can't force someone to do the right thing" Craig says sadly. The last thing he wants is Clyde being forced to interact with his daughter, he should want to do that on his own. 

"I know, I'm still sorry things turned out this way. It looks like you're doing a good job though" Token smiles at him.

"I hope I am, I'm trying so hard. She's just learnt how to smile and I'm hoping next is sleeping through the night" Craig replies. 

"Wow, my biggest challenge is this econ test I have coming up" Token says, sounding genuinely impressed. It's funny because it's not like Craig has reinvented the wheel, he's just doing something that humans have done for millions of years. 

"This is kind of my whole entire world. If I'm not looking after her then I'm reading up on milestones and development. She's pretty on par with her ages average at the moment" Craig forces himself to stop. He wants to talk about this stuff because he never gets to, but he realises nobody else really wants to hear it. It's times like now he desperately wishes he knew another parent his own age. 

"Your life is just  _ so  _ different" Token remarks. 

"I know, a year ago I wasn't pregnant and I thought I had shit figured out" Craig can't help but laugh. It's literally like whiplash how much his life has changed. 

"I can't even imagine, I think I'd get bored having a baby now" Token admits. He's looking down at Brielle like she's an alien. 

"I'm not bored" Craig pauses, trying to figure out how to explain it "it's isolating, as no one else in my life has a baby. But I'm not bored, I'm exhausted but I'm full of love for her. That's what makes it worth it. And I don't think it's something I could explain until you experience it yourself. The bond I have with her is on another level."

"You're doing awesome though, I'm glad I bumped into you" Token kindly adds.

"Yeah it's good to see you" Brielle begins to wriggle in his arms, unsettled. He wrangles with her for a minute before she erupts into a wail.

"She's hungry" Craig tells Token "I should probably get to the parents room and feed her."

"I'll come with, we can catch up some more, grab lunch" Token suggests. He begins to help Craig gather up all Brielle's things and honestly Craig is granted for the extra pair of hands.

"She's not gonna stop crying until she's got her bottle" Craig warns.

"I can handle some crying for ten minutes, I wanna spend time with you" Token continues, not backing down.

"Okay, just… it's not gonna be anything like how it used to be. She'll interrupt us and I  _ have  _ to tend to her" Craig tries his best to explain, he hopes Token understands. 

"I know, it's okay" Token assures him "let's get this hungry girl fed." 

Brielle cries the whole way over but Craig is used to it. Token looks a little uncomfortable but he doesn't say anything. Craig just focuses on comforting Brielle.

He realises once they're inside the mall that Token clearly has no idea where the parents room is. Craig understands, he had no idea where it was before having Brielle either. He remembers frantically trying to find it on the digital information screens while Brielle howled and random people stared at him. 

"Down here" Craig says, pointing out a hallway. The parents room is down the end and kind of hidden, Craig supposes this is for privacy. 

"Hold tight baby girl" he tells Brielle as they enter the room "your lunch is coming."

Token follows a little gingerly, clearly a bit uncomfortable. Craig figures he'd probably feel the same way if he'd never been in the parenting world before. Craig finds a place to sit and place their stuff.

"Can you please hold her for like, a minute?" Craig asks, talking over Brielle's crying. 

"Uh, okay" Token replies. He looks awkward and uncomfortable but takes her all the same. She's not happy about being passed off to someone else but Craig assures Token just to ignore her. 

"When she gets her bottle she'll be fine," he promises. 

It takes Craig a little while to get the bottle together but he's managed to be pretty efficient at it. Practice will do that. 

After a few awful minutes of Brielle just howling and Token looking very uncomfortable Craig finally takes her back and gives her her bottle. She takes it and instantly quiets, sucking on it greedily, problem solved and crisis averted. 

"I've never been in one of these rooms before" Token says "well, as an adult I mean."

"Yeah me either before Brielle" Craig replies "I'm so glad they exist though, I feel like we need the quiet sometimes."

"It's great, and you can feed your baby and change them in private" Token agrees "I just never thought about all the stuff you have to think about when you have a kid. I'd just leave the house not thinking about anything but you have all this stuff you've gotta pack and prepare." 

"Yeah, there's a lot of shit I didn't realise goes into looking after a baby before I had her" he admits, "it was a big shock." 

"I can't even wrap my head around it" Token says "hey, after she's had her lunch let's go get some together?"

"I'm broke Token, but thanks" Craig says, embarrassed "I only just started a new job and all my money goes on Brielle."

"I'll pay man, no sweat" Token replies with a warm smile.

"I can't-"

"Yes you can man" Token assures "you deserve to have some time to yourself and to spend some time with other grown ups."

Craig considers this, he doesn't want to accept charity but also, he is pretty desperate for adult interaction and he may not have the opportunity to hang out with Token, or any other friend like this for a while now. 

"Okay" he says, "thanks so much. Today has been really nice for me."

"Me too dude" Token agrees "I've missed you, and I'm happy to finally meet your little one."

  
  



	6. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brielle gets sick, Craig does his best to keep it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tweek to the rescue here. Look maybe it's just me, but my friends would do this kind of thing for one another, romantic implications or not.

Brielle hasn’t stopped crying since last night. Craig had called into work feeling like shit, but what could he do? His boss knew he had a kid at home and Craig hadn’t really made Brielle some kind of secret. He’d decided just to be honest, and if they fired him, well, that’s just his lot in life as a single parent. He hadn’t been fired though, not yet, his boss had just thanked him for the notice (Craig had called hours ahead, knowing calling out the last minute for a night shift was pretty fucking shitty) and said he hoped Brielle felt better soon. Craig was still in shock over that, his old workplace hadn’t been so understanding. While they’d fired him before Brielle was born he’d had to work many times, sick as a dog while he was pregnant. He was so scared he’d be fired, only to be fired anyway. It had been inevitable and he so wishes he’d been in a position to quit first. 

But poor Brielle hasn’t stopped howling and Craig knows something isn’t right with her. She’s not taking her bottle and when he can force a tiny bit of milk into her she just spits it back up again. He’s had no sleep, neither has Brielle and they’re both feeling like they’ve hit a wall. 

Craig is trying his best to clean some bottles and himself. He’s worried she might start feeling better and then there’ll be no clean bottles left. He’s also been spit up on all over so he’s gonna have to change once he’s done. Tricia is watching Brielle in the couch, she’s still crying but Tricia has kind of just accepted their fate at this moment. 

“Ew” Tricia says from the living room, Craig frowns. 

“What?” He calls back over the sounds of the water running and Brielle screaming.

“She just puked all over herself” Tricia informs him.

“I’ll get you a rag in a sec just let me finish here” he replies. He’s beyond stressed and just doesn’t have enough hands to get everything done and comfort Brielle. 

“It’s okay” Tricia calls back “I can handle baby puke.”

He finished up, haphazardly placing the bottles in the drying rack before sprinting to his bedroom. He has all the baby stuff in there, including burping rags and things. He grabs one and makes his way back to Brielle. 

He wipes her down without thinking, he’s used to baby puke, poop, piss, whatever. It doesn’t rattle him so much, he’s just worried about  _ her.  _

“I’ll have to change her clothes” he says “but thanks for watching her.”

“It’s okay” Tricia replies “she’s cute even when she’s gross.”

She’s still screaming when Craig takes her back to the bedroom to change her dirty clothes but she’s clinging on to his shirt. Despite being upset, she still wants him. She’s wanted him non-stop since yesterday afternoon, he wasn’t allowed to put her down or give her to someone else. She wouldn’t sleep, he just had to carry her around, it became obvious she isn’t well by the night time. 

Craig does his best to clean her properly with baby wipes before changing her diaper. He then puts on an older onesie, it still fits but it's definitely on its way out so Craig decides it can stand to be puked on. She isn't crying as hard now but she's whining and whimpering like she's in pain. Craig touches her tummy, concerned and notes that it does feel kind of hard. He's not sure what that means so he scoops up Brielle into his arms and goes to find his mother. Brielle is beginning to quieten and Craig thinks she may have cried herself out. He doesn't think they're out of the woods though.

"Mom" he says, quietly. Eventually finding her in her own bedroom. 

"What's up Craig?" She asks him. She got home from work not too long ago but she's aware of the situation "she's quiet."

"Yeah I don't think she's better though" Craig says, concerned "I think she's just exhausted herself. Her tummy feels hard mom, I'm really worried." 

Craig places Brielle on his mom's bed she looks up at them with big, teary eyes. It hurts Craig to see her in pain, he just doesn't know what he can do for her. His mom leans over and places a hand on her belly. She lets out a small cry, his mom leans down to give her a kiss.

"Sorry honey" she says to Brielle.

"It does feel bloated Craig" she says, sighing "maybe take her to the clinic tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll try" Craig says "I called into work already, I had to I couldn't leave her." 

"I know" she comforts him "I know, it's hard."

"I think I'm gonna go sit in my room and rock her while she's still quiet" Craig says quietly, scooping Brielle up. She's blinking up at him in that way she does when she's sleepy.

"Good idea" Laura nods, "get some sleep too if you can."

Craig agrees. He takes Brielle back to his bedroom and rocks her until she falls asleep in his arms. Craig knows it won't last long so he sits on his bed and rests, his baby sleeping on his chest.

—

He falls asleep sitting up but it's barely for an hour. He wakes to Brielle screaming again, she's wriggling in his arms in an uncomfortable way, little grimaces of pain on her face. 

"Oh dear" Craig says quietly before stroking her hair. He's a little bit surprised by how hot her forehead is. He's about to get up and try and find a thermometer when there's a knock at his door. 

"Yeah?" He calls over Brielle's crying.

The door opens slowly and Tricia sticks her head in. 

"A friend is here to see you? Some guy called Tweek?" Tricia says, Craig beckons for them to come in. He's unsurprised when only Tweek does, Tricia has probably had enough screaming baby at this point. 

"Hey" Tweek says "you weren't joking. Poor Brielle."

"I think she has a fever" Craig replies, "I've had like no sleep."

"Shit dude" Tweek breathes "do you want me to  _ -ah- _ take you to the clinic?"

"I…" Craig trails off, he's  _ so  _ tired. And going now in a car would be so much easier than attempting to walk tomorrow. "Are you sure?" He asks Tweek.

"Of course, friends  _ -nghh- _ help each other out" Tweek says with a smile "you got a carseat for her?"

"Yeah" Craig replies, a little dazed. The car seat was one of the first things his parents bought for him. They claimed it was essential and he couldn't go without one. 

"Tweek, she might puke in the car… I can't" Craig struggles to protest.

"I can  _ -gah-  _ live with that" Tweek says "I'd feel better knowing you're both well and safe."

"Okay" Craig says, looking down at a screaming Brielle. Her face is all red, her forehead hot and her tummy still feels bloated. Craig decides he doesn't want to wait any longer.

"Let's go" Tweek says kindly.

"I'll see if Tricia can watch her while we set up the car seat?" Craig suggests.

Luckily for the both of them Tricia obliges, even if Brielle is less than pleasant to be around at this moment. It takes him and Tweek a little while to get the car seat safely secured but they manage. 

Brielle screams when Craig straps her in so he decides to stay sitting in the back with her instead of sitting in the front with Tweek. Brielle keeps reaching for him and howling, clearly wanting to be held. It breaks Craig's heart. He does his best to comfort her, but he knows she won't calm down at least until she is being held. Craig is so focused on Brielle that he doesn't even notice when they arrive. 

"Ready?" Tweek asks and Craig nods. Releasing Brielle from her car seat as quickly as he can. She reaches for him and he picks her up and holds her close. She quiets a little but not completely. Tweek, very kindly, retrieves Craig's baby bag and carries it. 

"Poor thing" Tweek says sweetly "she's miserable." 

"I know" Craig replies, rubbing her back "it's so awful."

"The doctor will help, hopefully" Tweek comforts.

Craig's been to this clinic before, Brielle gets all her check ups here and Craig had some of his postpartum check ups here as well. The receptionist is nice, she doesn't judge the screaming baby is Craig's arm. Instead she books Brielle in with a sympathetic smile. Craig assumes she probably sees sick babies regularly. 

And then, they have to wait. Craig wants to see if he can get her to eat something but he knows it will be awkward and difficult to manage. Instead he tries to bounce her and distract her but to little avail. He instead settles for just holding her close and rubbing her back. Tweek waits with them quietly. 

It's late at night, so there's a few randoms waiting but not too many. Craig's already earnt a few glares from some people who really don't seem like they have any kids. Craig just has to ignore them and focus on his sick daughter. 

Craig is relieved when they are finally called. Tweek looks a little awkward. 

"Do I wait here?" He asks.

"Up to you" Craig replies, not sure how to go about this. He's never been in a situation that even closely resembles this before. 

"I'll wait" Tweek says "call if you  _ -nghh-  _ need me."

Craig nods and follows the doctor to the exam room, Brielle still crying in his arms. 

"What can I do for you today?" The doctor says sympathetically. She sounds tired, but Craig gets it, working at this hour is rough. 

"Um I think my daughter has a fever" Craig says "she's been spitting up a ton and her tummy feels hard. She's just been crying all day."

"Okay, can I have a feel of her tummy and take her temperature?" The doctor asks and Craig nods, placing Brielle down on the exam table.

"Is she eating?" The doctor asks.

"No, she won't have her bottle" Craig admits worriedly. 

"Okay, well I think she's just got a bit of an upset tummy" the doctor says, "which is frustrating for you both but not life threatening. Some painkillers might bring down the fever and ease any tummy pain. Does she have any history of colic?"

"No" Craig says "she's usually got an easy going temperament. Well she wants to be held but if she's being held she's not too fussy." 

"Okay, well I think the best thing is some love, rest and maybe a painkiller for the fever? You comfortable with that?" The doctor asks. Craig appreciates her patience with him as an obviously new and paranoid parent. 

"Yeah, thanks I'm just… I'm at my wits end" Craig admits "sleep deprived."

"That's understandable" the doctor agrees, "I think the painkiller might get you both some sleep at least."

"Thank you" Craig replies sincerely. 

—

It's past two am when they finally get home. They'd gone straight to the pharmacy, their work ironically and given the medicine to Brielle as soon as the could. She'd fallen asleep on the way home and Craig carries her in, sleeping. He's surprised to see his mother sitting on the living room couch, clearly waiting up. 

"Hey mom" he says quietly "you didn't have to wait up." 

"I know but I was worried," she says, "I might just call into work tomorrow and stay and help you guys."

"You don't have to, can you give me a sec I just want to put her down" Craig explains. His mom nods and Craig makes his way to the bedroom.

He expects Brielle to wake and start crying again as soon as he lays her in her bassinet. But she doesn't. She's fast asleep, Craig couldn't be more relieved. 

Tweek is hovering awkwardly when Craig heads back to the living room. 

"Who's your saviour then?" Laura asks, gesturing to Tweek "you gonna introduce me?"

"Ah! This is Tweek" Craig explains "he got ne the job at the pharmacy."

"Nice to meet you Tweek" Laura says with a smile "thanks for helping Craig out."

"It's no problem" Tweek replies "he needed a job and we were  _ -ah-  _ hiring. I'm glad we did hire him because we got to be friends through work." 

"That's good, Craig needs friends he's a hermit" Laura says.

"I have friends" Craig glares "they're just at college and don't have any kids."

"Well you need some friends  _ here _ " Laura emphasises. 

"I don't mind that Craig has Brielle" Tweek says "it's not a big  _ -hnn-  _ deal to me."

"Still, thanks for taking them to the clinic" Laura says seriously "that can't have been a fun night for a young kid."

"It's fine" Tweek shrugs "friends help each other out." 

"You're staying tonight right?" Craig asks Tweek "it's way too late to drive home."

"Uh, okay, if that's not too much  _ -nnn-  _ trouble" Tweek replies.

"It's not even an issue" Craig implores "you took me and my baby to the clinic late at night. Of course you can stay."

"Definitely get some sleep," Laura says, "I know I will." 

Craig agrees, so they say goodnight and Craig shows Tweek to his bedroom. 

"It's small I know" Craig whispers as not to wake Brielle “just ah, don’t wake her I guess. Otherwise make yourself at home. You can sleep in my bed and I’ll take the floor…”

“I don’t want you on the  _ -hnn-  _ floor man” Tweek says, “you’ve had no sleep.”

“I mean, we can share the bed if that’s not too weird?” Craig suggests “nothing sexual or whatever. I dunno I’m just kind of used to sharing my space… sorry if that weird” he rambles. He’s not quite sure if he’s said the wrong thing or not.

“I mean, okay, if you’re comfortable…” Tweek trails off.

“I’m comfortable” Craig assures him. 

So they settle in together, being extra quiet to not disturb Brielle. 

“I did not think this is where we’d be when I lost my shit at the pharmacy that time” Craig says. He definitely didn’t think he’d end up being friends with the dude witnessing him freak out let alone have that guy get him the job he so sorely needed. 

“I’m glad though” Tweek says quietly “I didn’t admit it in front of your mom but I  _ -hnn-  _ need friends too. I’m in a similar situation that you are, in that all my friends are off at college and I’m left behind.”

“Did you not want to go?” Craig asks him, fighting sleep just to keep this conversation alive. 

“I flunked high school dude, my parents are meth addicts. Instead of doing senior year I was trying to find my own place and  _ -gah-  _ get away” Tweek confesses “I got my GED last year and now I’m just saving. Hopefully I’ll be able to go soon.”

“I’ll miss you” Craig says “when you go I mean.”

“I won’t go far, I’m gonna stay at the pharmacy to work” Tweek replies.

“I’m sorry about your parents, I don’t know what I’d do without mine. Brielle and I would be homeless I guess…” Craig doesn’t linger on the thought for too long. 

“Yeah not having a kid did mean I could find a  _ -nghh- _ job and a new place easier, I don’t know how you do it to be honest. How do you not go insane?” Tweek asks, sounding genuinely perplexed.

“You saw me go insane and break down crying in the pharmacy” Craig points out self-deprecatingly.

“No, but that’s normal for a new parent. I  _ -gah- _ mean how do you just give and give and give… I’d want time for myself” Tweek says.

“I mean I do  _ want  _ time for myself but I just know it’s not actually realistic. Like, I know I can’t have it and usually I’m just so caught up with caring for Brielle it’s like… a background worry or something” Craig doesn’t really know how to explain it. He just loves her so much that it makes the hard stuff okay, he doesn’t think it’s something Tweek could get until he has a kid if his own. 

“I couldn’t do it, especially on my own” Tweek says, he sounds sure but Craig isn’t convinced.

“I think you could” Craig says “I definitely didn’t think I could but like, I was already pregnant, I had this baby kicking in my belly and I just  _ knew  _ I would do anything for her. So I just made it work, I had to and the bond I have with her makes it all worth it” he explains, smiling at the memory of Brielle’s kicks keeping him awake at night. 

“Well know that you having her isn't some kind of  _ -nnn-  _ friendship deal breaker, okay?” Tweek assures him “I know a bunch of people  _ -gah-  _ abandoned you, but I won’t.”

“I appreciate that” Craig admits, “I wanted to make my older friendships work but they just weren’t really willing to meet me halfway. Everything was drinking out in the city and my ex was always there and after a while they just stopped messaging me.”

“That’s shitty” Tweek replies, Craig can hear the frown in his voice.

“I can understand it, their issues didn’t make so much sense to me. My problems became really adult real quick and well, they weren’t really interested in listening to me talk baby things so…” Craig trails off, stifling a yawn.

“Well, I don’t mind. You light up when you  _ -hnn- _ talk about her, it’s cute” Tweek says happily.

“Thanks Tweek” Craig murmurs tiredly, sleep beginning to wash over him. It isn’t until the morning, after Tweek has left that Craig remembers this comment and blushes. 


	7. Nights to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig goes out with Tweek for some much needed grown up time, unfortunately it doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to everyone who loves Clyde. I love him too and I'll definitely write something later to redeem him in another AU but having him as the deadbeat dad here just worked.

Craig is surprised to be met with concern when he returns to work. Instead of being lectured, frozen out or worse, being fired he’s met with a very concerned Mr. Castillo. His boss wants to know how Brielle is doing, is she feeling better, is Craig himself getting enough sleep? It’s jarring to say the least. At his last workplace he was made to feel guilty for having time off. They didn’t give a shit if they were stressing their clearly pregnant employee out. Craig tries to call out sick and was guilted into coming in anyway. Having to take short breaks to go puke in the staff toilet, with it all coming out of his pay. This is the opposite and Craig can barely believe that he’s lucky enough to have been hired here. Jobs like this usually aren’t for people like him, after all, he’s desperate. He’d take the most bottom barrel work with absolutely no employee rights and get treated like shit. He’s got to, he has Brielle to think of. But somehow he’s fallen on his feet and ended up working for a family business that actually give a shitabout their employees. Craig hopes he can stay here for as long as possible. 

It’s Tweek, through many shifts at work, who convinces him to have a night out. He hasn’t had one since having Brielle but he thinks that’s normal. His mom assures him it is and that new parents all go through the debate of when is the right time. But she’s clearly worried for him so she convinces him to go and volunteers to watch Brielle. Craig makes sure they plan for a Saturday night so that his mom won’t have work the next day. Tweek is very excited.

“I know you don’t  _ -nghh- _ wanna go out much but this one time will be good!” Tweek assures him “You need some grown up time sometimes.”

Tweek is completely correct of course but Craig is still apprehensive. Yes he’s left her while he works but this is different. This is his choice and he’s choosing not to spend time with her. The guilt is heavier knowing he’s doing something selfish and not working towards something for  _ them.  _ But everyone is telling him that it’s not healthy to never do anything for yourself, so he caves and agrees. Everything about the evening is planned, it has to be. Craig arranges with his mom to watch Brielle and makes sure he has everything she needs available for his mom. He makes sure he has money for an Uber home and plans exactly when he’ll be leaving. It might be uptight to some but Craig wants to make sure he is there for Brielle when he says he’ll be. 

The plan is Craig will walk to Tweeks place, they’ll pregame a bit and then head to the club. The club is slightly closer to Tweeks place as Tweek lives in a more downtown area. Craig’s family are well and truly in the suburbs. 

Tweek has vodka for them to pregame with but he’s very careful not to give Craig too much. 

“You probably haven’t had a drink in like, a year dude” Tweek tells him “go slow.” 

Craig is kind of grateful for the reminder as he used to be quite a heavy drinker in his partying days. He reminds himself not to go at the same pace, his body isn’t the same as it was. 

By the time they get to the club Craig is pleasantly tipsy. Things are a little blurry, he feels warm and happy. It’s not enough for him to be sloppy so he and Tweek get in no problem. Craig is hit with a small rush of nostalgia as he and his friends used to sneak into this club underage. He has so many debauched memories of this dingy little place. It’s a suburban kinda club. Small, not many lights and a local DJ but it’ll do. Craig supposes this is part of his new life, adjusting back to the suburbs and forgetting the city. He is missing Brielle a little and kinda wants to call his mom but he resists the urge and instead tries to have a good time. It’s weird being here legal but now he’s got a kid at home. If they voted most likely to have a kid by 21 in high school Craig doesn’t think he’d be anybody’s first pick. But here he is, missing his baby daughter like crazy. 

They down a few more drinks and dance together. It’s fun, Craig has never been clubbing single so that adds a whole new element to it. Not that he’s looking for anyone, the idea of dating right now seem like… well, he doesn’t think he should be dating when Brielle is so young. She’s got to be his focus, just her.

It did remind him how he and Clyde we’re together for so long though. Clyde was his high school sweetheart. They went to prom together, snuck into this stupid club together and just… were so comfortable together. Craig had been sure they’d stay together too which is why he’d been okay with them starting a family even though they weren’t really ready. He thought he and Clyde were it and that they’d grow together. That they’d have a family and house and the whole shebang. He doesn’t understand how someone can be committed for so long only to walk out once a baby comes to play. Didn’t Clyde love their baby? A baby that is half him and half Clyde? Craig doesn’t get it, him being so in love with Clyde is what helped him love Brielle so much from the start. He just doesn’t understand how Clyde can walk away like that, knowing there is a piece of him out there. 

“You okay?” Tweek asks, bringing Craig back to earth.

“Yeah I just, I have some memories in this place” Craig shrugs “let’s get another drink.” 

Toward the end of the night Craig knows he’s wasted, but he isn’t bad wasted. He doesn’t feel ill or sad or anything. Just quite drunk, he leans on Tweek for support but Tweek isn’t in much better condition. Craig is glad they are getting an Uber, he can’t imagine trying to walk home at this stage. 

He’s actually having fun, he’s mid-laugh when he sees him. His whole night suddenly goes south and his blood runs cold. His heart pumps faster and he has to do everything in his power not to freak out.

Clyde is here.  _ Why is he here? _

“What’s the  _ -nnn-  _ matter?” Tweek asks, clearly noticing the atmosphere change.

“My ex” Craig says shakily “Brielle’s dad. He’s  _ here.” _

“What? Why the fuck is he here?” Tweek snarls “which  _ -gah-  _ one is he?”

“I don’t know why” Craig mumbles before pointing out Clyde in the crowd. Clyde doesn’t appear to be with anyone Craig knows, he has his arm around some dudes waist. A guy Craig has most definitely never seen before. 

Craig is ready to leave, to call the Uber and be done. Maybe they can salvage the night by chilling at Tweeks house for a bit, just as long as they aren’t near Clyde… 

But it’s too late. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Clyde slurs. Of course he’s frat boy drunk, he was always such a shitty drunk to deal with when they were still together.

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” Craig retorts “I live here.”

“Yeah and aren’t you supposed to have a kid at home?” Clyde adds. Craig can’t help but feel rage begin to burn in his chest. How dare he bring up Brielle.

“ _ Our  _ kid, yeah! The one you left me with!” He spits angrily.

“I told you, he’s insane” Clyde says, turning to the dude he’s clearly with “She’s not my kid”. 

“Fuck you Clyde! Of course she’s fucking yours!” Craig explodes. Craig has literally never been with anyone else. This is just ridiculous.

“No she’s not! I wouldn’t go raw with a rat like you!” Clyde accuses. Craig’s hands are shaking with anger, how fucking dare he spin this to make Craig look shitty. 

“What the fuck did you say?” Tweek interjects, glaring at Clyde. 

“I said your boyfriend is a slut, he fucked around and he wanted to pin the kid on me. I’m not having that shit” Clyde taunts. Tweek looks so mad Craig is surprised he doesn’t try to punch Clyde’s dumb face.

“You’re delusional, everyone fucking knows she’s yours. We were together for like five years!” Craig says, exasperated. 

“And look at you now, aren’t you a shining example for that kid. Drunk, arguing with me while your mom probably does all the hard work. You’re a gutter rat Craig” Clyde says with venom. Craig can’t believe the person he gave five years of his life to would talk to him like this, the person he shares a child with. It’s too fucking much. 

“Fuck this, we’re  _ -gah-  _ going” Tweek says, turning away.

“Of course you’d find another boyfriend before the kid is even one, does he like your stretch marks and baby belly?” Clyde yells after him. Craig wraps his arms around his stomach self consciously.

“Don’t  _ -nghh-  _ listen to him” Tweek says, wrapping an arm around Craig’s shoulders.

“He’s not my boyfriend” Craig says back, half-heartedly before Tweek leads them away. 

“Let’s just go Craig, fuck that guy” Tweek says “I’m calling the Uber, don’t even  _ -hnn-  _ worry about that lowlife.”

Craig tries not to. 

“For the record” Tweek says when they’re safely in the back of the Uber “I like your stomach, it’s  _ -ah-  _ yours and it’s beautiful.”

Craig doesn’t think. He’s full of alcohol and raw emotion so he just does what his body tells him to do - and goes in for the kiss. 

— 

Craig lays down on his bed, Brielle next to him. He keeps a hand on her so that she doesn't roll off but he doesn't feel well enough to really do much else. He's been feeling pretty unwell lately but unfortunately parents don't get a day off. He's happy to lay in bed with her now while she's chill but eventually she's gonna want to be held and Craig is gonna have to try not to puke all over her. He has Brielle on her tummy in a very crude attempt at tummy time. Normally he'd put much more effort into this as Brielle's development is his top priority but shit, he just doesn't feel well enough today. 

He's going to work tonight though, he's had too many days off from when Brielle was unwell. He's working on his own, with Tweek taking over in the morning so at least nobody will really know if he has to go puke. He doesn't think that will happen though, he hasn't been sick today just really, really felt like it. 

Brielle herself is feeling better and for that Craig is glad. He can handle feeling a bit worse for wear but her being unwell and screaming is just heartbreaking. Brielle is back to her usual self. Back to being demanding and clingy but also bright and vocal. Craig hopes to take her out to the park again soon when he's feeling better. 

"Craig?" He hears, followed by a knock at the door. He knows its his mom.

"Come in" he replies, aware he sounds pretty miserable. 

"You coming for dinner?" She asks him "you haven't been out much today?"

"I don't feel too good" Craig admits, "I'm just gonna rest before work."

"Should you go then?" She asks, concerned. 

"I'll be okay. I don't want to call in again after Brielle being sick" Craig explains. 

Brielle, clearly realising the attention isn't on her calls out "ah!" interrupting their conversation. Craig threads his fingers through her downy hair, laughing to himself.

"Okay, well I think you should come have something to eat before you go" his mom suggests "you've got a whole eight hour shift ahead of you." 

Craig makes a face "maybe later" he says, grabbing Brielle and lifting her to his chest. She looks a little confused at being displaced but coos happily and awkwardly reaches for Craig's face. Craig grins back before peppering her cheeks with kisses. 

"Okay, just don't overwork yourself," she says, "you don't want to be looking after Brielle exhausted." 

"There's not much I can do about that" Craig sighs "I can manage." 

"Okay, well rest up then. And if you want any food I'll leave some for you in the fridge" she says and gives his shoulder a squeeze. 

He promises to look after himself and she leaves him to Brielle's babbling. Craig pulls her in close for a cuddle, even though she resists a little. She gives up and giggles when Craig gives her more kisses. 

"What have you got to tell me?" Craig says to her "what's the big news Brielle?"

Brielle of course replies with a series of babbling and cooing. She waves her hands animatedly and wriggles in Craig's arms.

"Uh-huh" Craig replies to her "you got more to tell me? I'm listening baby girl."

Craig sighs, he's beginning to feel more nauseous having Brielle wriggling around on his stomach. He places her next to him on the bed and she begins to cry. 

"Oh no," Craig says to her, "what's the matter?" He brings her back into his arms, deciding to take one for the team but she continues to cry. Craig tries to remember the last time she's had a feed. He thinks she's probably due for one.

"Let's get your bottle" Craig says, bouncing her and annoying the small headrush he gets standing up. "Ugh, daddy doesn't feel great baby" he complains while they walk to the kitchen. 

Craig doesn't mean to, but almost all of a sudden the smells of tonight's dinner hit him. Sausages and vegetables, it's the strong smell of the meat that gets him. Brielle is still crying in his arms but the urge to vomit is so strong, he rushes to the sink and just puke. 

"Ew, what the fuck?" He can hear Tricia saying from the dinner table. 

"Craig?" His mother calls.

"I'm okay" he replies, trying to catch his breath. 

He gets his bearings before beginning to prepare Brielle's bottle and stop her crying. 

He's heating the bottle up when his mom gingerly walks into the kitchen.

"Craig, I think you should call into work" she says quietly. 

"I feel kind of better now," he says, deciding to leave out the suddenness. 

" _ Craig _ " she says sternly. 

"Mom, just let me go. I'll come home if I have too" Craig insists "I need the money and I need to prove that I'm reliable."

"You're an adult" she sighs, "I can't stop you." 

And she doesn't. Craig is exhausted by the time he gets to work, his tummy is still quite upset and bloated but he tries his best to push through. 

It's only after his shift as he walks home he remembers the way he felt when he first fell pregnant with Brielle. Clyde making steaks made him barf and his stomach bloated up a ton. He feels very sick at the thought. He had slept with Tweek after that night, they'd been drunk and not very careful. He most absolutely could be pregnant again. 

Brielle isn't even six months old. Craig hasn't even lost all his baby weight yet. It's too soon. He cannot do this all over again. 

He texts Tweek a simple  _ come over after work please. We need to talk asap.  _


	8. Not Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek await the results of a pregnancy test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek have a bit of a spanner in the works, but I wanted to showcase Tweek's maturity. His experiences as a teenager have matured him beyond his years and I like to think he handles the crisis well.

Craig just rests at home while waiting for Tweek. He lies with Brielle, his beautiful baby girl. His first born, she's too young to have a sibling. Craig doesn't want to be that single, young parent who doesn't learn from his mistakes. But at the same time, he loves Brielle so much. Even when she was just two lines on the pregnancy test, just a blob on the ultrasound. He loved her so much before he even knew her and he couldn't have had a termination. He just couldn't, she already felt like his. He definitely feels like he can't have another baby now but could he also bring himself to have an abortion if he  _ is  _ pregnant. He doesn't know. 

He knows Brielle should be the priority and that his emotions need to be pushed aside. He knows he needs to get his shit together and not bring another kid into the world he can't afford. But he looks at Brielle and he remembers how he felt when he first found out he was pregnant with her. He feels guilty that he could get rid of another child that's half him, just like Brielle is. He's so scared and just doesn't know what the fuck to do. 

He keeps Brielle close, safe and warm against his chest as he rocks her to sleep. Her eyes are fluttering closed and Craig reminds himself. She's here, and she has to be the priority. 

When Tweek arrives Brielle is already fast asleep. Craig placed her in her bassinet gently and crept out of the bedroom. He waits for Tweek in the living room. Craig isn't sure where they're gonna find privacy away from his family to talk. But he needs to have this conversation so he waits. 

When Tweek arrives he's somber, he clearly understands that that the mood is serious. 

"What's up?" He asks.

"Can we go in my moms room? I wanna go somewhere more private" Craig bites his lips.

"Sure" Tweek replies nervously and they head down the hall to Craig's parents bedroom. 

Things have been fine between them since they slept together. Not weird or anything, Tweek seems to understand that it was a drunken, impulsive decision and Craig's not really looking for anything serious at this stage. Things might get weird now. Craig's stomach turns, bracing himself for another rejection. If Clyde, his boyfriend of five years wouldn't stick by him when an unplanned pregnancy happened why would Tweek who he's only known a few months.

"I think I might be pregnant" Craig says quietly, biting back tears. 

"Shit, really?" Tweek replies, sounding more shocked than angry or upset.

"Yeah I… I've been feeling sick and I've gained some weight and like, we weren't careful" he stops to catch his breath "shit Tweek, I feel so stupid." 

"Don't Craig, we both got  _ -nnn- _ drunk and made a mistake. It's okay, whatever you wanna do, I'll do it" Tweek says. He sounds sure and reliable, Craig isn't sure how he's keeping his head so clear but Craig did have a baby less than six months ago. And maybe he's having another… he can blame it on hormones surely? 

"I wanna take a test I was just hoping you'd be there with me" Craig admits.

"Of course. No matter what we're friends Craig. I want to  _ -ah- _ figure this out together" Tweek comforts "worst case scenario? At least I have a baby with someone I like."

"That's true" Craig says, voice wobbily with emotion. Tears stream down his cheek and Tweek pulls him in for a hug. "I thought you might leave me… like Clyde."

"I'm not that kinda guy" Tweek says, rubbing Craig's back "I can get why you might  _ -nghh-  _ not want another kid right now." 

"Thank you" Craig chokes out "I can't have another baby" he sobs "I had an emergency c-section and it wouldn't heal and I had to go back to the hospital and my body is still messed up from having Brielle!" He knows he's rambling and crying all over Tweek like a crazy person but he's just so terrified. "I can't go through it again physically I'm not like, recovered."

"You don't have to Craig okay? I won't force you to do shit" Tweek comforts him "but you might not even  _ be  _ pregnant. Let's  _ -gah-  _ take the test first."

"Okay" Craig agrees, hiccuping a little from crying "can you get one? Brielle's asleep and I don't have a car." 

"Sure man" Tweek says before giving Craig one last hug "I'll be back soon. Try to  _ -hnn-  _ stay calm, we can figure it out once we know the answer."

Craig nods, he rationalizes it as staying strong for Brielle. If there's one thing he can do - it's that. 

Craig can only wait, it's a short drive to the closest pharmacy and back but it feels like forever in this situation. Craig desperately wants to pick up Brielle and cuddle her. Her scent and her weight in his arms being a comfort for him. But he isn't selfish enough to actually wake her. Craig tries to imagine what their lives will be like while if there's another baby. Tweek says he wants to be involved, Craig wonders if this will make Brielle feel less loved. Would it be better for Brielle to have a sibling, albeit very close together? For Brielle potentially to have a second parental influence in Tweek? Craig knows he's jumping too far ahead. Two babies so close together isn't doable, he reminds himself. 

He's shit scared when Tweek actually comes back. But they waste no time locking themselves in the bathroom. Craig is pretty sure Tricia will come get him if Brielle wakes up and starts crying. 

"I got two" Tweek says, holding up the two boxes "just in case one brand is  _ -ah-  _ better or something."

"Thanks" Craig mumbles "are you gonna watch me pee? You weirdo?" Craig jokes.

"Fuck off" Tweek mumbles, but shuffles out anyway. 

He locks Tweek out for a second while he does what he has to do. He only took one test with Brielle, he was very sure. His jeans weren't fitting for the first time in years. He'd always worn super tight jeans as an adult and all of a sudden he couldn't anymore? That and the aversion to steaks and other meat? He knew he was pregnant. He's not sure if he's just stupid this time around or the symptoms are just more ambiguous. He's a heavier weight this time around, so any weight gain and bloating were a little less obvious. But still, Craig feels silly, like he should have known better. 

He unlocks the door once he's done and lets Tweek back in. 

"Just gotta wait now" Tweek says nervously. 

Craig nods "thanks for being so supportive Tweek." 

"Of course man, it's not like you got  _ -gah-  _ pregnant on your own" Tweek says. He has a point, they both made the decision to have sex, Craig's just potentially still living the physical consequences. 

"Yeah still, you know how this went last time" Craig admits, not really wanting to reflect on that time too much. 

"He's a dick Craig, a grade A dick" Tweek says angrily, "You and Brielle deserve so much better." 

"I can't believe he's claiming she's not his and that I slept around! I lost my virginity to him, we were together for five years and before we slept together he was the only person I'd been with!" Craig exclaims "he's such an asshole." 

"I always got the impression you and him were solid and committed" Tweek says "he's  _ -nghh-  _ grasping at straws accusing you of this shit." 

"I know" Craig says sadly "at least I got Brielle out of this mess."

"Definitely" Tweek says with a smile "she's lovely Craig." 

They're both reminded of reality when the timer Tweek had set on his phone beeps. The tests should be ready to go. Craig sighs and reaches for them where they are placed on the sink behind behind him. He hands one to Tweek.

"Let's just do this" Craig says and tweek nods. 

Craig's heart is beating wildly in his chest as he anticipates his fate. He turns over the little stick and sucks in a nervous breath.

Negative. 

He lets out a sigh of relief before turning to Tweek. 

"Negative" Tweek says, "yours?" 

"Also negative" Craig replies, laughing a little. He can't help it, this is just such a crazy situation. 

"I'm pretty relieved" Tweek admits "how are you  _ -ah-  _ feeling?"

"The same" Craig agrees "I'm not ready for another baby. Even just physically. I read somewhere it takes like, a year to recover from a c-section. "

"Yeah I didn't want to freak you out but I was  _ -nnn-  _ definitely freaking out a little. Don't worry, I would've supported you all the way but it would've put my college plans on hold" Tweek admits. 

"We'd have cute kids though" Craig jokes and Tweek lets out a laugh. 

"We would" he says, smiling wide at Craig.

—

Craig's illness just turns out to be whatever Brielle had. He was clearly just paranoid, the symptoms faded quick and Craig continues life as usual. 

He continues working nights, mostly on his own but occasionally Tweek is on shift with him too. His and Tweeks friendship hasn't suffered. If anything they're stronger and closer. Tweek often comes to visit Craig when they aren't working and he's even come with them when Craig has taken Brielle to the park. Craig knows he's so lucky to have a friend who is so willing to work around his many limitations. It makes him feel so much less lonely. 

Tonight he's at home, not working but he's pretty sure Tweek is doing this night. So he's alone, well his family are here but they are all in bed, including Brielle. Brielle is beginning to sleep through the night now and while Craig is relieved he also finds himself wanting her company at night when he's not working. But he does want her to have a set sleep schedule so he stays out of his room as not to disturb her. Mostly scrolling through social media and thinking too much. Thinking about the baby he didn't have, the baby that never existed but still. They've made a mark even though they never existed. He wishes Clyde was more like Tweek and that Brielle wasn't the one suffering. Brielle deserves better than this. 

He's not sure what time it is when he hears muffled footsteps heading down the hall. He's surprised to see his mother, peeking into the living room. Clearly checking on him. He's surprised she's awake, she has work tomorrow morning. 

"Craig?" She asks tiredly "why are you still awake?"

"Used to being awake all night" he shrugs, "I didn't want to disturb Brielle." 

She gingerly pads into the room before sitting down next to him on the couch. Clearly she's sensed the melancholy in the atmosphere. 

"It's good she's learning to sleep through the night" she remarks "are you gonna tell me what's been bothering you?"

"Not really anything" Craig admits "it's all over now."

"What happened?" She asks "it helps to talk about things, even if they're in the past." 

"Well that night I went out with Tweek?" He begins the story "we saw Clyde and he started shit with me. He said that I'm a bad example to Brielle and that I shouldn't be out."

"What the fuck?" His mom replies "he's no example." 

"I know, get this" he continues "he said Brielle isn't his and accused me of sleeping around." 

"I can't believe it" his mom says, shaking her head "he never acted like this before. At least you know his true colours now." 

"Yeah well, I was really drunk and Clyde made fun of my stomach and Tweek was nice to me and…"

"Craig, you didn't" she replies, knowing full well the implications. 

"I did" Craig admits.

"You're not going to tell me you're pregnant again are you?" She sounds worried, and disappointed. 

"No, I'm not pregnant-"

"Thank christ."

"But I thought I might be for a minute there. I freaked, and I'm still thinking about what the hell I  _ would  _ have done if I was" he says, looking away in shame. 

"I'm just glad you aren't. Please be more careful in the future" she implores him.

"I will" Craig promises "I just feel weirdly guilty about considering aborting a baby that never existed."

"That's natural" his mom encourages "but you were thinking of Brielle I'm sure."

"Yeah I was" Craig nods "I thought about aborting Brielle, truth be told. Before I had the ultrasound and let myself get attached. Obviously that thought didn't stick."

"You made the decision you thought was right for you. You didn't have another child to consider yet" she explains, putting an arm around his shoulders. 

"Yeah, I mean, I think I want more kids and I want Brielle to have siblings" Craig replies "but not now. Not until I have a stable partner and a better job and house and things."

"I think that's a good idea" his mom agrees, smiling at him, "you're a great dad to Brielle now and I'm sure you'll be great with any future children. Waiting is a mature decision."

"Thanks for listening mom" Craig says honestly "I know it's dumb because it's all hypothetical but it's been weighing on my mind."

"It's not dumb" she says "no matter what you are still my baby and I'll always be there for you." 

—

Tweek stays over a lot. Sometimes he goes to work from Craig's even though it's a longer distance. Craig is happy to have company. Tweek often stays up late too. They sleep in the same bed, often snuggled together. 

They both know there's something there. 

There's just way too much baggage between them. Tweek wants to go to college, but Craig has a baby and not much direction in his life. His direction is Brielle, which his mom tells him is enough but Craig feels like he should be doing more. Find a career he wants to stay in and build. Maybe that way he can build a better life for Brielle. 

Craig would love to date Tweek, in an ideal world. He knows he'd hold Tweek back. And he has to be focused on his daughter. He needs to bring her up right and not get distracted.

Craig's pretty sure they can't help themselves. They're not dating, but they are fucking. It's been acknowledged by both of them that a relationship isn't really the best idea at the moment. But they like each other so much. They settle for friends with benefits. Craig misses having regular sex. Craig is the kind of person who needs to have some feelings for who he is sleeping with but at the moment, he can't commit. Tweek seems to understand, their lives are probably going in different directions and who wants to be saddled with someone else's kid at 21? 

They are fastidious at being careful now. No more accidents or scares. 

Craig let's Tweek in his bed. They fall asleep tangled up, Craig's head on Tweeks chest. In another life it would've been perfect. 

"You make me feel kind of comfortable in my own skin again" Craig admits to Tweek as they lay together. 

"How so?" Tweek asks, pulling Craig in closer.

"Well, having Brielle made my whole body change and I naively thought it would just go back to how it was" Craig admits "and honestly it tanked my self confidence when it didn't. You're like, the only person I feel comfortable taking my clothes off with." 

"Dude I love your body" Tweek says kindly "it's a part of you. It made a person, to me that's so badass."

"Thanks" Craig hums "I find it hard to believe you want me over a six pack though." 

"I do dude, I like the person. The body is just a  _ -nghh-  _ vessel" he replies "not to get too deep." 

Craig laughs "I like you, and I like your vessel."

"Same" Tweek agrees, "I'll stick around as long as you  _ -ah-  _ want me."


	9. A Lot Can Change in a Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig turns 22 and reflects on how much his life has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Tucker family bonding. I think it's important that they tell Craig that he is a good dad, despite the circumstances to allow his confidence to grow.

Craig spends the morning of his 22nd Birthday the same way he would spend any other. He is woken early by Brielle demanding to be fed. He feeds her, burps her, changes her diaper and dresses her. He leaves her in her bassinet while he gets dressed himself. They're going to have a little thing for his Birthday but its just going to be his family and Tweek. None of his other friends are around and are busy with college. 

Craig spends the morning quietly with Brielle. He does some tummy time with her and they play with some of her toys. Brielle's version of playing at not quite six months old is more just throwing things and putting things in her mouth but Craig wants to encourage her curiosity as best he can. He knows today may be a bit more hectic, his family will want to spend time with him so he enjoys the time alone with Brielle. The slow pace of the morning is exactly what he wants. He's not working today and Tweek put his hand up to do the night shift so Craig is happy. Just spending time with Brielle on his Birthday is more than enough. 

Craig was already pregnant with Brielle when he turned 21. It was early on, but luckily he knew. He'd gotten drunk underage a lot, like most kids do but he had definitely missed out on that big 21st most college kids look forward to. Granted he hadn't really wanted one at the time, he was extremely unwell from morning sickness. Unfortunately he spent his 21st sulking at home, he was a little bit resentful about the whole situation. He was still feeling terrified and unsure about he and Clyde becoming parents. He wasn't sure this was even what he wanted. But Clyde had cried when he'd mentioned the word abortion, he was slowly beginning to come around. He was pretty hormonal too, just kind of miserable and angry about the situation. Feeling very trapped. He'd wanted to have a crazy party, going clubbing with his friends and getting super trashed. It's stupid, but he hadn't wanted to grow up so fast.

A year later and Craig is much happier. He definitely doesn't want some kind of rager anymore. He can't wait to have a quiet one with Brielle. It's hard to articulate just how different his priorities are now. Last year he was barely pregnant, Brielle wasn't even a person yet. He was angry and sulky, not knowing just how much he was going to love this little person ruining all his plans. Now, any big moment he has he wants to share with Brielle. He wants everything kid friendly. Maybe it's lame, seeing as he's only 22 but his daughter is his favorite person. She's his best friend and he wants to hang out with her more than he does with anyone else. 

Obviously there are times when he wants adult interaction. There are times he gets frustrated and tired and doesn't enjoy moments as much as he should. But on the whole he loves being a parent. Their tummy time is pretty successful, or at least Brielle enjoyed herself. Craig scoops her up into his arms and carries her out to the living room. Ready to face the day after some quiet bonding time. 

"Oh my god!" Tricia squeals when they emerge "her outfit!"

Craig laughs. She does look extra gorgeous. Craig thought there might be a few photos taken today so he dressed her in an extra cute outfit. It's a cute pink ensemble his mother had given her, a pink top with sparkly butterflies on it and a pink tutu with a pink onesie underneath. Teamed, of course, with a pink and white bow headband that Tricia had given to her. 

"She's wearing the headband I got her! She's so cute!" Tricia continues to gush. 

"Of course" Craig says with a grin "we love it, don't we Brielle?" 

"Happy Birthday bro!" Tricia exclaims loudly, as if she'd just remembered what day it is. She launches forward, hugging both Craig and Brielle. 

"Happy Birthday!" His father says as he enters the room "how does 22 feel?"

"A lot older than 21, funnily enough" Craig replies, bouncing Brielle on his hip. 

"It's been a big year for you" his dad agrees "worth it though I think?"

"Definitely" Craig agrees "I never thought I'd like parenting so much."

"I knew you'd be a good dad" his father explains "I know you were scared and you didn't feel ready but I knew once she arrived you'd be amazing."

"Me too" Tricia adds "at first I couldn't believe you were having a kid but when you came back when you were pregnant, even then I could see you loved her so much."

"Thanks" Craig says, he really means it too. He didn't really believe in himself but it's comforting knowing that his family did. 

"Happy Birthday my baby!" His mom calls out happily as she finally enters the room "what were you doing in your room all morning?"

"Just spending time with Brielle" Craig explains "I wanted a minute with her."

"That's nice" his mom says before pulling Craig and Brielle into a hug "your relationship is so cute."

"Yeah I thought things might get hectic so I just thought I'd have a quiet moment with her" Craig replies. 

"Well, once Tweek arrives we can all have lunch together and give you your gifts" she says happily and Craig agrees with a nod.

"You didn't have to get me anything" Craig says "you let us live here, you help me tons financially and have bailed me out a lot of times. That's more than enough." 

"You might be 22 today, but you're still my baby and I still wanted you to have cake and gifts" his mom replies. 

Craig is about to say thank you, again, but is interrupted by a knock at the door. Looks like Tweek is here.

"I'll get it" Tricia offers before heading to the door. 

Brielle seems a little confused at all the attention, especially as its more directed at Craig. She's pretty used to everyone fawning over her. Craig knows his mom would probably take Brielle for a bit so Craig can relax but Craig doesn't want to give her up. 

"Happy Birthday dude!" Tweek calls, coming into the room behind Tricia.

"Thanks" Craig replies as Tweek pulls them both into a hug.

Brielle lets out a small squeak and a huge smile when she sees Tweek. Craig can't get over how used to his presence Brielle has got and how much she seems to like him. She wriggles excitedly in Craig's arm and launches herself at Tweek. 

"Bah!" She exclaims while reaching for him.

Craig is a little surprised but he doesn't want to deny her so he hands her over. Well, he hands her to Tweek and Tweek hands him a gift. 

"Thank you so much" Craig says, holding the beautifully wrapped package. He knows Tweek isn't exactly made of money and that he's trying to save for his future.

"It's your Birthday man, no problem!" Tweek says happily, bouncing Brielle. "Hello to you little girl!" He says to Brielle she replies with a bunch of babbling. Tweek nods along and adds in appropriate "uh-huh's" and "oh reallys?" They're both chatting animatedly and Craig feels his heart melt at the sight.

"She likes you so much," he says, a little starry-eyed. 

"I like her so much" Tweek says, tickling her belly and warning squeals and giggles. 

"Come eat" his mom says, beckoning them to the kitchen "Craig can open his gifts after."

"Oh!" Tricia exclaims "Can Brielle try some cake Craig?" 

"Ah, maybe a few crumbs? I don't want her getting a big taste for sugar" Craig says. He's a little unsure to be perfectly honest, is it too early? He looks at his mom for guidance. 

"It's up to you Craig but I don't think a little bit of cake will hurt. She's going to be getting her teeth soon anyway" Laura suggests.

"God, don't remind me" Craig frowns "she only just started sleeping through the night."

"Orajel is your  _ -nghh-  _ best friend" Tweek says with a smile "you get an employee discount now too." 

"I think we're gonna need it" Craig says taking Brielle back from Tweek. Brielle doesn't seem to be worried to be separated from Tweek. Craig sets her into her high chair and straps her in. She doesn't really use it all that often because Craig is still feeding her mostly formula but it makes her feel more included to be sat round the table with them. 

Brielle smacks the tray of the high chair and Craig has to giggle. She sees him laughing and laughs back, with a big all-gums smile. Seeing his reaction just prompts her to do it again. 

"She's gonna make a mess of whatever cake we give her" Tricia says with a laugh. 

Craig sits between Brielle and Tweek. Maybe it's dumb but he want's to be next to Brielle. He doesn't want a break from her or whatever. He wants her close. 

The lunch is a nice homemade one, made by Laura. Laura doesn't always go all out and cook because she works and her kids are basically grown. But a Birthday is a special occasion. So theres chicken, potato bake and vegetables. It's very nostalgic for Craig and reminds him of his childhood. They mash up the potatoes a little and Craig let Brielle try them. Craig realises this is the first time they've had a family gathering with Brielle and this is her first time tasting his mom's cooking. 

"I think she likes potatoes" Thomas remarks as Brielle asks Craig for more. Well, she's reaching for more and making noises, that's the best she can do at the moment.

"She loves them" Craig says happily.

"Hopefully next Birthday she'll be able to try more new things" his mom says. 

After lunch they do gifts, so that they aren't eating cake straight after lunch. Craig wasn't really expecting gifts, he was happy that they're just spending time together. 

The gift from his mom and dad is a stroller. Craig nearly cries on the spot. He knew he'd never be able to afford a stroller, so he'd prioritized things like car seats, bassinets and other essentials. It's been so difficult not having a stroller and having to carry her absolutely everywhere. It's not even a cheap stroller too, it's probably mid-range. Not luxury but not bottom of the barrel either. 

"Thank you!" Craig exclaims leaping up to throw his arms around his mom, and then his dad "this is too much!"

"It's not at all" Thomas says "you needed one real bad."

"I know but it's just a lot.. I didn't think you'd get me something so big" Craig tries to explain. 

"It's absolutely fine Craig, we knew you needed one and we wanted to help. We love you" his mom says with a smile. 

"Looks pretty impressive" Tricia agrees. 

"Thank you so much" Craig tries his best to emphasis  _ just  _ how grateful he is. 

"Open mine!" Tricia says, nudging him.

"You didn't need to get me something" Craig says "you could have just stuck your name on the stroller."

"I  _ wanted  _ to" she says "never say I'm not a good sister."

"I never do" Craig promises. 

Tricia's gift is a walker for Brielle.

"Now you can take a shower or whatever and not worry about her so much" Tricia suggests.

Craig moves to hug her tight "thank you so much."

"I saw on youtube this mom had one to put her baby in while she did her makeup pr whatever… I thought, oh Craig can use that!" She explains, clearly proud of herself.

"I love it so much, thank you!" Craig squeezes her again "you're a lifesaver."

"I try" Tricia replies with a cheeky grin.

"Uh, my gift isn't baby related" Tweek pipes up, "I hope that's  _ -nnn-  _ okay?"

"That's more than okay" Craig replies "I can't believe you got me anything in the first place. I'm grateful." 

"Okay, well here" Tweek says, handing Craig the box. 

Inside the box is a sweater and an envelope. The sweater is big black oversized thing patterns with guinea pigs on it. Tweek knows Craig wants a guinea pig but hasn't got any pets as all his money goes on Brielle. 

"Thanks Tweek" Craig replies sincerely.

"No but open the  _ -hnn- _ card!" Tweek says and points to the envelope. 

Craig opens it, the card had a guinea pig on it too. A cute little pig wearing a party hat. 

"Awww, Tweek its so cute!" Craig coos.

"No, look inside!" Tweek encourages. 

Inside the card is two slips of paper. One is a day spa voucher.

"Oh thank you Tweek" Craig says "I've never been to one of those places before." 

"Well I thought maybe you could get a  _ -gah-  _ massage or something" Tweek suggests. 

"Sounds great" Craig replies. The second slip is a homemade coupon that says  _ "I.O.U one day of babysitting. Love Tweek."  _

It's honestly one of the sweetest things Craig has ever seen.

He moves over to embrace Tweek. 

"Thank you so much," he says, extremely heartfelt "this is so sweet."

"It's okay, assuming you  _ -nghh-  _ trust me to watch her of course" Tweek replies shyly.

"Of course I do, she loves you" Craig adds with a grin. 

"Of course you'd trust your boyfriend to watch your baby" Tricia teases.

They both know she is winding them up, but they look at each other, awkward, anyway. Because they almost are, and it's weird. Craig doesn't know what the next step is, definitely not with a nearly six month old baby involved. 

Later, Tweek and Craig are just chilling out together in the living room. Tricia has Brielle and is refusing the give her up, so Craig is just letting it happen. Brielle can have some aunty time. 

"All your presents were really for Brielle" Tweek remarks "does that  _ -nnn- _ bother you?" 

"No" Craig says "it's stuff I needed."

"Fair, maybe I'm just selfish but it's crazy to me that your day is  _ -gah-  _ about her too" Tweek replies.

"I think at the moment that's just the way things are. Maybe when she's older and I'm in a better financial place it might bother me but… I would never have been able to afford that stroller myself" Craig shrugs. He doesn't really want things like he used to before. Most things he wants are baby things, and a car. He thinks he's never gonna stop wanting a car. 

"I'm just amazed by you to be honest" Tweek admits "that you can just  _ -ah-  _ put everything aside for Brielle the way you do without resentment. Its amazing and it's like, who I  _ -nnn-  _ want to be."

"Tweek, that's so sweet" he replies, "I'm not some angel it's just… its something that happens when you become a parent. You love them much more than material things."

"I sorta get it, I guess I'm still growing up, you know?" 

"I do" Craig agrees "I was a different person a year ago, you don't even know."

"I like who you are now," he says with a genuine smile. 

—

Craig is grateful for his employee discount at the pharmacy when Brielle does begin teething. Craig is still working nights, so he has to leave her sometimes even though she's in pain and clearly wants him. He hates it. Tweek, bless him switches with Craig so that Craig is doing predominantly days. 

He spends his nights sitting up with her and comforting. He knows this is why parenting is supposed to be a two person job. He really notices Clyde's absence when he realises there's no one to share the load. Nobody to take another shift. He can't put her down or take a break. She's too distraught, and she only wants him. 

It's almost like when she was a newborn again. She needs to be held, cuddled and loved at all times. He sits on the bed and holds her close, rocking her, whispering comforting words and kissing the top of her head. 

She looks at him like he's everything, like despite everything, she knows he'll make it okay. Craig wishes he could, he hates seeing her cry and be in clear discomfort and pain. She's bigger now than when she was first born. Craig reflects on just how much has changed. He hasn't achieved the stability he wished for the both of them but he's closer. But he's not done a bad job with what he has. She's mostly happy and healthy, she's grown a ton. She can sit up by herself and she's beginning to try the mechanisms of crawling. She's on par for the average with development. Craig loves her, she's becoming more and more of her own person every day. Craig just hopes he's doing all the right things to raise her and shape her into the best person she can be. 

Brielle is still crying, but she's not really screaming or inconsolable. Her big eyes are teary though and they're staring up at Craig not understanding why things are happening the way they are. Craig reaches next to him for the tube of Orajel he's been relying on throughout this time. He squirts some on a fingertip and rubs some on Brielle's gums, massaging them a little as he does so. 

"There there baby girl" he comforts "I'll be here with you, you're not alone."

Craig hums the melody to an Ariana Grande song into the dark as he rocks her. He hopes the tone of his voice is soothing but just for good measure he hugs her tight. 

Craig thinks vaguely about how alone he felt while pregnant. Technically he was not alone, Brielle was a pretty active baby and she kicked a lot. He knew she was there but he didn't  _ know _ her yet. He didn't know how much he loves her yet, he didn't understand how much he would be willing to do for her he just didn't get how much he would love as a parent. 

He felt alone, none of his friends knew what it was like to be pregnant. He didn't recognize his own body in the mirror. He felt backed into a corner and scared. He felt terrified during labor, he had no idea what was ahead and nobody could really explain it to him. 

But he remembers the feeling he had when they put Brielle on his chest. He'd been laboring for ages, he was exhausted and still terrified from the emergency c-section. He wasn't really very well but he still remembers the overwhelming love her felt for her. When he got to hold her for the first time. He was in awe of her, that he made her and that he grew her. He couldn't believe the euphoria he felt just from hearing her cry. She was his.

It was this moment that he knew he wouldn't be alone again. She would be his best friend, his focus in life and the love of it. He didn't need a boyfriend, he didn't even feel like he needs friends. All he needed was Brielle, they are a family. 

He decided to make sure she would never feel alone like he did. No matter the circumstances, whether she is teething as a baby or going through a break up as an adult. Even if she got pregnant like he did, he'd do everything in his power to make sure she feels safe. That she's always looked after. 

He pats her back as her cries begin to fade to whimpers and her teary eyes begin to close. 

"I will love you forever, baby girl" Craig whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

  
  



	10. Six Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek spoils Brielle as she turns six months old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some insight into Tweek's relationship with Brielle and how he is with kids.

Brielle is still teething and a little bit unhappy when she officially turns six months old. Craig isn't much of a social media parent but he does take a few shots of her in a cute tutu and bow headband outfit to mark the occasion. All his friends who haven't really been in touch this entire time like the post. 

Tweek is determined to really celebrate even though Craig points out it's not a Birthday or anything. But it does feel like a huge milestone, Craig's been a parent for six months. Brielle has been in the world for six months. She's nearly crawling and getting her first teeth. When she was born this time felt forever away. Craig was just taking everything day by day. 

Tweek has planned to take them out, Craig doesn't really know what he's intending to do but he thinks it's sweet that he wants to do something for Brielle. He dresses Brielle up in a cute onesie, one with no legs but it has little frills on the bottom. Sort of like an inbuilt tutu, he has to put leggings underneath though as it's winter and cold out. He has a pink beanie with a bow on it and a thick winter coat with cute buttons. 

He's also got the stroller. It's so empowering knowing he can actually have a hand to use. Knowing he can have her strapped in safe and have a little spot to carry the baby bag. He can take her out a whole lot more now without worrying. At first Brielle didn't like it. She's a princess who was used to being carried everywhere but Craig got her used to it. Now she's mostly okay but every now and then will demand being held. 

Now he has the stroller folded up to go in the back of Tweeks car and the car seat ready to go. The baby bag is packed, Brielle is fed, changed and happy. They're just waiting for Tweek to arrive now.

When Tweek does arrive Brielle is ecstatic to see him. Tweek happily picks her up and watches her while Craig gets the car seat strapped in and the stroller in the back of the car. Craig is so happy to see them interact, Tweek shakes a rattle for Brielle and she happily reaches to grab it. She copies Tweeks movements as they smile at one another. Craig can't believe how lucky he is to have found a friend that is so good with his daughter. 

Tweek takes them to the mall, which Craig is kind of happy about. He knows there is kid things there like and the parents room.

"I'm thinking we have  _ -ah- _ lunch, there's this cafe I know that make nice sweet potato fries which I think Brielle will like and they do really nice  _ -nghh-  _ grown up food too" Tweek explains "then we can go to that play park? The one with the  _ -gah-  _ section for small babies? Before you panic it's all on me okay?"

"Tweek that's a lot" Craig replies, uncertain. 

"I want to celebrate her being  _ -hnn-  _ six months old Craig, let me spoil her please?" Tweek pleads. Putting it that way makes Craig think. Of course he wants her spoiled so he agrees.

"Okay" Craig nods "sounds good." 

The cafe is a cute, hipstery sort of place that he and Clyde might have gone to when they were still dating. It's a bit too upmarket for Craig now, not that he really eats out at all. 

Tweek is very good at balancing the way he interacts with both Craig and Brielle. He doesn't ignore craig in favor of the cute baby, but he doesn't shun Brielle and only want to talk about grown up things either. He's the perfect mixture of both and Craig appreciates it so much. 

As predicted Brielle loves the sweet potato fries. Craig can't wait to try and incorporate more sweet potato into her diet when they get home. She's eating more solids lately which is nice as now she can be included more at the table. Brielle likes this too and watching her reactions to new foods is always a treat.

"I'm so glad she loves the sweet potatoes" Tweek comments "I was here one day and I  _ -gah-  _ had them and I just thought of Brielle straight away. You know like when she loved those potatoes at your parents house so much." 

"I love that you think of her" Craig beams "and thank you so much, I'm gonna give her sweet potatoes more now." 

"Of course I think of her" Tweek replies "she's  _ -nnn-  _ an important person to me."

"I think a lot of my old friends don't really think of her as a person" Craig admits "not my parents and my sister but like, people my age."

"I mean I guess it's harder when you don't  _ -gah-  _ know her but like, she's such a happy little soul and being around her lifts my mood" Tweek says "but I guess they don't see that."

"Her dad definitely doesn't see her as a person" Craig grumbles "I can't imagine not loving my own child."

"He's messed up man" Tweek remarks "I love her and and she's not even mine."

"You do?"

"I mean yeah, not in a weird way or anything" Tweek backtracks. 

"I didn't think it was weird, just like, it's nice you like her so much" Craig says happily.

"Of course, you're my friend and she's your  _ -ah-  _ daughter so it's important to me to get to know her and  _ -nghh-  _ spend time" Tweek assures him.

"Gah!" Says Brielle, holding up a soggy half chewed fry.

"Eat it don't play with it" Craig chides, he gets himself an untouched fry and eats it in an over exaggerated manor in the hopes she'll copy. 

"Nom nom nom!" Tweek says, pretending to gnaw on Brielle's arm, this earns a shriek of laughter from Brielle. 

"Look at your chubby arms" Tweek says with a smile "you're  _ -hnn-  _ growing so good." 

"She's a chunky baby" Craig agrees "my mom says her being chubby means she's thriving."

"I mean, I'm not a parenting expert" Tweek comments "but I think she's  _ -ah-  _ right." 

"Thanks, I'm trying my best" Craig replies. 

"I know you are" Tweek smiles, "oh hey! I have a present for Brielle!" Tweek exclaims before reaching into his bag. 

"You didn't have to, it's not even her Birthday" Craig worries.

"It's a practical present" Tweek insists. He rummages around in his bag for a minute before pulling out a small box. Tweek opens the box to pull out a toy set of keys. 

"They're teether keys" Tweek says with a grin "she can just  _ -ah-  _ bite them and stuff but also the keys are fun to play with… well, at least that's what the shop assistant said who sold it to me."

Tweek hands it to Brielle who looks at the toy with wide eyes. Tweek leans in and pulls a key closer, he pretends to gnaw on it and Brielle giggles before copying herself. Brielle then gets excited again and throws her hands around, making the keys jiggle. She laughs when she realises she can do this. Repeating the action over and over. 

"Thank you Tweek" Craig says sincerely "she loves it." 

"Not even a problem, I felt so bad that she was teething and hurting so I thought maybe I could help" Tweek replies with a shrug.

"Well thank you, seriously," Craig says.

After lunch they head to the play place. It's just an indoor play center, but there's a small section for babies. Honestly, this might be good for Brielle, she can get some social interaction with other kids around her age.

Brielle is in love with the ball pit. She likes to throw the balls as well as putting them in her mouth. Obviously Craig tries to stop her doing the latter. There's a slide that both Craig and Tweek take turns taking her down. Craig gets a cute video of Tweek taking her down the slide and she is smiling the whole way. 

Craig is floored at all the thought Tweek has put into today. It was all for Brielle, Tweek was thinking about what food she might like to try or where she might like to play or where she'd have the most fun. And it felt like he genuinely wanted to do it, he wasn't trying to impress Craig or get in his pants or something. He just wants to make Brielle happy, he just like, genuinely likes Craig's kid. It's heartwarming and it leaves Craig's head spinning even hours after it's over.

Maybe things are deeper than they thought.

—

Brielle is exhausted when they get home. She falls asleep in the carseat and Craig has to carry her in when Tweek drops them off. Her chubby cheek is pressed against Craig's shoulder and she's drooling. Well and truly out for the count. 

Tweek doesn't hang around as he has work later on. That and he doesn't want Brielle to wake up, so he gives Craig a quick hug, brings the car seat and stroller in and heads off. 

Craig puts Brielle down easily. He tucks her into her bassinet and she doesn't even stir. Craig takes a sneaky picture on his phone and sends it to Tweek. She's all snug in her blankets and fast asleep. Craig's going to have to get her a real bed or cot soon, she's getting big. 

He continues scrolling through the photos on his phone from today as he heads back to the living room. A picture of Brielle and Tweek going down the slide. One of Brielle waving in the ball pit. Another of Craig and Brielle smiling for the camera. One of Brielle and her soggy fries. One of Brielle chewing on the toy keys Tweek gave her. It's just been such a good day, Craig can't believe it. It's important for Craig too, knowing that he can have fun with his friend and his child. That he doesn't  _ have  _ to separate the two worlds. 

"What are you smiling at, cheeky?" His mom asks him. She's seated on the couch having a coffee after getting home from work. 

"These photos from today" Craig says, scrolling back to the beginning of his camera roll and sitting down next to her.

He hands her his phone and lets her scroll "Brielle looks so happy."

"Aw, these are gorgeous Craig" she says "looks like you all had a great day."

"We did" Craig agrees "it was wonderful. Brielle tried these sweet potato fries Tweek suggested. He was so good with her."

"Sounds great, you need a day like that every now and again. So that you don't go crazy" she says encouragingly. 

"Yeah, it's great they get along so well… Brielle and Tweek… but…" Craig trails off, unsure how to broach the subject. 

"But?"

"Well, we like each other. We've had that vague conversation but, it's pretty obvious that our lives are going in different directions. He wants to go to college, I'm raising a baby… it wouldn't work…" 

_ "But?" _

"I think I love him mom. Seeing him with Brielle today… I just, I realised it's deeper than i thought it was" Craig admits. The weight of his feelings weigh heavy on his heart. He wants to pursue Tweek, he's just so worried about Tweek being entangled with a fuck up like him. And for Brielle not to get too attached. 

"That's a lot Craig" Laura says with a frown "Tweek is a wonderful guy, don't get me wrong but you do have Brielle to think of. 

"I know. I know. I don't know what to do" Craig says. He's disappointed in himself for letting himself catch feelings. For playing with these emotions when he knows he's got a daughter to provide for. 

"On the other hand, you should be allowed to date Craig. You're allowed to have a romantic life, you just need to make sure Brielle remains you number one priority" she explains. 

"Definitely, I think Tweek understands that. Which is really cool. I just don't want to be the thing that holds him back" Craig confesses. It's easy to get so caught up in being in love. To lose sight of your goals and accidentally end up with a totally different life than you've planned. Craig knows too well. 

"Craig, you're not holding anyone back. Tweek is his own person and he's responsible for his own future. All you can do is talk to him I guess, and reassess your feelings" Laura says sympathetically. 

"I guess, I mean I guess if he's okay with it I'd be okay with going slow" Craig replies, considering his options. 

"I think it's definitely a conversation worth having. I think you deserve to date and have a partner" his mom says. 

"It's not like I want him to marry me and adopt Brielle" Craig remarks. He'd never expect so much from a potential partner, Brielle is his responsibility. 

"Well it's probably best to be upfront and address your feelings, and just see where that conversation leads you. Set boundaries of course, with a kid involved you're really gonna need it" she explains to him seriously. Craig gets it, there's no real 'just having fun' when there's a kid. Maybe that's why Clyde left, he definitely didn't want the responsibility. 

"So if I did maybe… if I did try dating him… you wouldn't be disappointed in me?" Craig asks nervously. 

"No, absolutely not. I'd be happy for you, as long as you're happy and Brielle is happy. That's the main thing" she replies and puts an arm round him.

"Thanks mom, I guess I just get so worried that people are judging me. People thinking I'm a slut or I'm a bad example to her" he admits. 

"Craig, people will judge you no matter what. They suck, but you know the truth. You know she's loved and cared for" she says. 

"I do, I know, it's just hard sometimes" Craig says honestly. 

"I know it is but know we are proud of you. You've done well and made a great life for that little girl from a shitty situation. Don't downplay your achievements" she encourages him. 

"Thanks, honestly I just… I'm so glad I'm not a disappointment" he says, feeling weirdly relieved. 

"Never my baby, never" she says, squeezing him tight.

—

It was a lazy day. A rare one really, Brielle isn't fussy but she is being clingy. She's still teething so Craig has kept her in his arms most of the day. He had to apologize to Tweek when he arrived as he was unshowered and still in his pyjamas. He feels pretty gross about it but Tweek assured him it was okay. That's just how it is sometimes, he loves Brielle more than anything else but there are times when he just wishes she'd leave him alone sometimes. 

As long as he's carrying her she's okay. She's bright, vocal, pointing at things and reaching. Being happy and aware but as soon as he puts her down she cries and whinges until he picks her back up. Tweek is playing a video game on tv in Craig's room. The tv is old and Craig got it second hand as a teenager. It's a relic from the pre-Brielle days, along with the old console and games. Craig hasn't updated this stuff in a good while, because even when he was living with Clyde they weren't really in a position to be buying luxury items. Admittedly Clyde's family is more well off than Craig's, most of the stuff in their apartment was Clyde's because, well, it was nicer. Tweek doesn't complain about the tv being small and the games old, he just plays. Craig would join in but, Brielle isn't gonna let him today. 

"Did you choose Brielle's name by yourself?" Tweek asks him. It's a little random but Craig is happy just to be having adult conversation. There's only so much baby talk and babble he can do before he goes insane. 

"I did" Craig says "we hadn't picked any names and didn't know her gender when we split up."

"That must've been  _ -gah-  _ crazy, doing that by yourself. A ton of pressure" Tweek replies.

"It was, I didn't tell anyone what I'd picked just in case Clyde came back at the last minute" Craig explains "not like, to be with me but just to  _ know  _ Brielle."

"I'm glad you won't go back to him. He's shit, but yeah I do agree, he should  _ -nnn- _ know his kid" Tweek agrees. Tweek has made his opinions on Clyde pretty clear, Craig is mostly in agreeance but he's never going to bar contact.

"I won't stop him, he's got many ways to get back in contact" Craig says "that's the one thing I'll never do. I'll never, ever ban him from seeing her."

"So why did you choose Brielle?"

"Well I actually really only decided in stone while I was in labor. I told my mom what I was thinking of but I only decided for sure while i was having her" Craig replies "I didn't know if she was a girl yet but when I got to hold her I knew she was a Brielle."

"You didn't know she was a girl when you  _ -ah-  _ held her?" Tweek remarks. 

"Ah not properly. They probably told me but it was an emergency c-section so I was really unwell" Craig explains. 

"I don't think you've told me about that" Tweek says "I mean you've mentioned that you  _ -nnn- _ had a section but like, you didn't tell me the story."

"I mean, there's only so much I remember but like I was in labor for ages. Lots of long hours and I started to get a temperature, and I think there was then a bleed and she was getting distressed so they were just like, get her out. It was quick, I think my mom had to consent for me… I wasn't really with it when I first held Brielle but I knew she was mine. That doesn't even make sense but like that's how it felt to me" Craig tries to explain. His version of events is a little fuzzy but he remembers how he felt when he held her and how he knew she was his and he'd protect her forever. 

"That's crazy man" Tweek replies "holy shit I had no idea it was that  _ -gah- _ intense." 

"It got worse, I got an infection and I was dumb about it. I didn't look after myself and I had to go back into hospital it was so shit…" Craig frowns at the memory. 

"I vaguely remember that" Tweek nods. 

"Yeah that's when we met" Craig says "I had come out of the hospital not that long ago, she got sick but I also needed antibiotics so I was always annoying you." 

"Nah, Brielle's cute. I  _ -nnn-  _ liked seeing you guys, I mean I would've preferred to see you both  _ well _ but yeah, you didn't annoy me" Tweek chuckles. 

"Well still… I guess I just thought the name Brielle was pretty. It's French and it means  _ God is my strength.  _ I'm not religious but I dunno,  _ she  _ is kinda my strength. I wanted her to have a pretty name that I wouldn't hate saying for the rest of my life" Craig shrugs. He hadn't really chosen the name for the meaning anyway, more for the way it sounded. 

Tweek moves closer to Craig on the bed, pausing his game.

"I'm glad she has your last name" Tweek says. 

"Gah!" Exclaims Brielle, reaching for Tweek.

Both Craig and Tweek stare at one another, shocked. Brielle has not wanted a bar of anyone who wasn't Craig all day. Craig can't believe it, he has to take a minute to realize he isn't dreaming. 

"I was never gonna give her  _ his _ name" Craig mutters. Brielle keeps reaching, she leans over and tries to grab Tweeks shirt.

"I think her  _ -nghh-  _ majesty has spoken" Tweek says, holding out his hands to take her. Craig happily passes her over, feeling weird without her in his arms.

"Bah!" She exclaims, grabbing at Tweeks face. 

"Hey there!" Tweek replies with a smile.

"Tweek… can I… I mean if she lets me… could you watch her while I have a shower?" Craig asks nervously. Nervous that Tweek won't want to watch her but also nervous that Brielle will start crying again. 

"Of course!" Tweek exclaims "go, go, go! Before she  _ -ah-  _ changes her mind!" 

Craig agrees, he has to lean in and kiss Brielle before he goes though. He is just as attached really, deep down. 

Craig actually gets to take his time, wash his hair and really enjoy the warm water and the spray. His showers are usually rushed as Brielle is either outside and crying for him or shes with his mom, dad or sister and they have to leave. 

When Craig turns off the water he can hear Brielle laughing and breathes a sigh of relief. Tweek is clearly getting along with Brielle just fine. Craig happily takes his time getting dressed before heading back to his bedroom. 

Brielle smiles at him when he enters but makes no move to reach for him. Clearly enjoying being spoiled by Tweek and showered with his attention. 

"Do you care if I go cook us some dinner?" Craig suggests "since she's so happy with you?"

"Sure" Tweek says happily "I could eat."

"Thank you" Craig replies. He's truly, truly grateful even for the tiny break. He never gets to cook anymore. He cooked when he lived with Clyde but now either he just finds something in the pantry or eats leftovers. He's not some kind of wiz in the kitchen but he can make a nice pasta and veggies for him and Tweek. He can probably mash up some sweet potatoes for Brielle too. He finds the process kind of relaxing and enjoyable. He loses track of time a little, until he realises he hasn't heard Tweek or Brielle in a little while. So while the food is on the stove he creeps back into his bedroom. 

He sticks his head in the door to see the sweetest thing he has seen in a while. Brielle is fast asleep on Tweeks chest. Tweek gives Craig an excited look and a smile. Craig has to grin back before heading back to the kitchen to finish cooking.

It's only then that he realises that this is the first time he's really trusted a non-relative with Brielle for that long. But it's not just him, Brielle trusts Tweek deeply too.


	11. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek have some important discussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this rings true for readers. I feel like there probably wouldn't be grand gestures or much mystery in their relationship.

Craig knows he is in love with Tweek. Brielle adores him too, it's scaring him. He knows they have to have a conversation but he doesn't know exactly when they should. Craig hates himself for letting himself fall in love again. He didn't expect this, in fact his entire focus when meeting Tweek was on Brielle. He hadn't been looking for any kid of romantic interaction. In fact he'd sort of decided for himself that he should remain single. Brielle doesn't need him popping in and out for tinder dates. But this much more than that, much deeper and more serious. Craig wishes it wasn't but he knows denial only makes it hurt more.

He kind of bites the bullet on a night shift. The shifts been going on long enough for both Craig and Tweek to know that this night is uneventful. It's the kind of night where they can just sort of hang around and chat. 

"Do you still want to go to college?" Craig asks nervously. 

"Of course" Tweek replies "not yet but maybe in  _ -gah- _ a year or two."

"It's just like… I really like you and Brielle really likes you and I just don't want her to get too… attatched" Craig tries to say as tactfully as possible. 

"I know" he tries again to explain "I know we're not  _ together.  _ But we have sex, we like each other… I'm scared it's gonna go somewhere" Craig continues awkwardly. 

"Why on earth are you  _ -nghh-  _ scared of that?" Tweek asks, looking confused. 

"Because, Brielle and I, we're not going anywhere. We're stuck here and you're going to get out. I couldn't forgive myself if I held you back but also I couldn't forgive myself if I let Brielle love you only for you to leave" Craig desperately tries to explain. 

"I don't know where you're getting this idea that I'm going somewhere" Tweek says "I'm gonna  _ -ah-  _ go to college but like, I'm not going to go away to college." 

"It's just that, I know we're a lot" Craig wrings his hands together. He doesn't know how on earth he's supposed to get this all out. 

"Craig let me put it this way. I have had feelings for you since you walked in that door, call it love at first sight. Whatever, but I have  _ -gah- _ liked you since then. If it were up to me we'd be together, but you  _ -hnn-  _ made it clear that you didn't want to get serious" Tweek says very seriously "So let me explain, I am here for you, and for Brielle, for as long as you  _ -nghh-  _ want me, in any capacity."

"I'm pretty much in love with you. I don't really know when it started but I know I can't stop it anymore" Craig replies, his cheeks blushing red. 

"Craig, we could be a couple if you wanted? If you'll trust me? You know I'm not your ex, you know I won't do the shitty things he did" Tweek promises, he takes craig hands and squeezes. 

"I think I want to try, if you do? But slow. And you know I can't do things all the time or like, give you all my attention" Craig tries his best to set those boundaries his mother said were so important. 

"Of course I know. We could do one  _ -ah-  _ date? Plan it so that you've got someone to watch Brielle" Tweek suggests, smiling. It puts Craig at ease, he sighs with relief. 

"I'd like that. I guess I just have to know, what are your goals for the future?" Craig presses. He needs to know. 

"Well, I want to go to college to be a pharmacist and I want to keep working here to fund that. I guess I want to do those  _ -hnn-  _ things with you, if you'll have me?" Tweek shrugs, Craig notices a hint of nerves. 

"Yeah, I mean of course" Craig says with a smile "if it weren't for the security cameras I'd kiss you."

"I don't want our first kiss as a couple to be at work" Tweek says, making a face "What about you?" He asks. Craig taken aback. 

"Huh?" 

"Your goals?" Tweek repeats. 

"Uh, be a good dad to Brielle, make money, I guess" Craig shrugs. He doesn't know what he really  _ can  _ do. 

"Don't you want to finish  _ your  _ degree?" Tweek pushes. 

"I'd love to but c'mon, be real?" Craig replies, uncomfortable. 

"I am being real, there's  _ -nghh-  _ scholarships, and you've already started it. I think you can, and should finish" Tweek suggests firmly. 

"I mean, maybe, I don't know" Craig bites his lips. He's not sure he has the confidence. 

"Well, think about it. I think you can do much more than you  _ -hnn-  _ think" Tweek encourages, he puts an arm around Craig and Craig, feeling a little emotional and exposed pulls him in for a proper hug. 

"Thanks, but… did we just… did we just agree to be boyfriends?" He asks, wanting to make sure where exactly where they stand. 

"We did, unless you wanna take it back?" Tweek jokes. 

"No, no I don't" Craig grins. Tweek gives him one more squeeze before they part.

—

Craig has a boyfriend. A boyfriend that isn't the father of his daughter. He's going on a first date. He hasn't been on a first date since he was about sixteen. Clyde was the only boyfriend he'd ever had before. It's naive to think you'd marry the first person you're with but they were together for five years. They did have an apartment together and it had  _ felt  _ like forever. Craig had felt like Clyde was the one. Obviously things didn't work out that way so Craig almost can't believe he is starting all over again. He's starting a relationship with someone that isn't Clyde. But Tweek so isn't Clyde. Tweek is more mature, he gets what it's like to have to provide for yourself and grow up too fast. Tweek is a hard worker, he's willing to work at their relationship. He's willing to deal with how a kid affects a relationship and how different that dynamic is. Clyde didn't want that, Clyde wanted to have fun. 

Tricia has agreed to watch Brielle so they can have a real date. He's going to stay the night at Tweeks place afterwards. It sounds too good to be true really. Tricia is excited to be watching Brielle. Craig loves how much she adores being an aunt. 

Craig does his best to look good, he hasn't got all that many nice clothes that fit if he's honest. He didn't really think he'd be dating post-baby so most of his post-pregnancy clothes are practical and casual. He does his best anyway. He's a little nervous, he knows they like each other and they'll get on just fine but he's nervous to be leaving Brielle. He thinks this may be something he'll always be nervous about. He decides not to let it hold him back tonight. 

Tweek arrives with a big smile on his face. He pulls Craig into his arms and kisses his cheek. Tricia whistles, to which Craig flips the bird. They head out to Tweeks car hand in hand and Craig can barely believe this is happening. 

"I'd take you somewhere fancy" Tweek says "but we all know both of us aren't exactly  _ -gah-  _ made of money so ah, is Arby's okay?"

"Arby's will be the nicest place I have been to this year" Craig says happily.

"Oh good, I was a little nervous" Tweek admits. 

"Why? You know I'm not high maintenance?" Craig adds with a laugh. 

"No real logical reason, guess I just wanna impress you" he replies. 

"You're cute, you impress me everyday I spend with you" Craig assures him.

"You're so sappy, but I  _ -nnn- _ like that" Tweek replies cheekily. 

Maybe it's a little corny but Tweek doesn't let go of Craig's hand the entire way to the restaurant. He only let's go once they're seated. 

"Order whatever you want okay? Don't  _ -gah-  _ worry about the bill" Tweek insists. Craig shakes his head.

"I'm not gonna bankrupt you, I can pay my half" Craig tries to insist.

"I know you  _ can,  _ but I don't want you to. You won't bankrupt me" Tweek assures him.

"Okay, I just… sometimes you need to let me pay okay?" Craig says. He knows he needs to set these boundaries early. 

"Yeah, another time. Tonight is  _ -hnn- _ on me" Tweek beams, placing his hand on top of Craig's. 

"Okay, deal" Craig agrees.

They order, despite Tweek's insistence Craig pays attention to the prices and tries to order something cheap. Craig isn't some kind of food snob anyway, he doesn't mind eating cheap. 

"I genuinely don't know why you like me, but I'm so glad you do" Craig confesses as they eat their food. 

"Why wouldn't I like you, you're strong you're funny and you always have  _ -ah-  _ something interesting to say" Tweek replies.

"Yes but most people get a bit put off by Brielle" Craig remarks. 

"Let's be real, I've been on my own since I was like, 17. I'm maybe a bit more  _ -nghh-  _ grown up than some of the guys our age. And you are too, having a  _ -hnn-  _ kid will do that" Tweek replies. And he's right, Tweek understands more about having adult priorities. Craig will admit before Brielle he wasn't that great at being an adult. He and Clyde would often do stupid shit like spending rent money going out or buying booze instead of food. Dumb shit he'd never do now. 

"I guess, I just don't want you thinking that I expect you to like, adopt Brielle or anything" Craig admits. He doesn't want to put half his responsibilities on Tweek. Brielle is his kid at the end of the day. 

"I know, but I don't mind watching her sometimes and stuff" Tweek says, smiling. 

"As long as it's not an obligation" Craig replies. 

"If I can't  _ -ah-  _ handle anything I'll let you know? Does that sound good?" Tweek offers.

"Yeah okay, let's agree on that" Craig nods.

It's honestly the first time in awhile Craig feels his own age. Tweek holds his hand as they pay, he wraps and arm around his waist and pulls him close on the way to the car and kisses him when they get there. Honestly Craig hasn't had a good old car makeout since high school. He and Clyde gave up their cars when they moved to the city. 

They spend the night together at Tweek's place and while he does call Tricia to check up on Brielle he manages to spend most of the night relaxed. It's a nice night away. 

Maybe it was a bit of a rash decision but the night had gone so well and they were definitely going to keep seeing one another. So they just did it, updated their relationship status on facebook and made it public. 

_ Craig Tucker is in a relationship with Tweek Tweak. _

—

It's like 3am and Craig's phone won't stop buzzing. He needs sleep, Brielle is asleep and Craig is afraid the buzzing will wake her. It's just facebook stuff so he doesn't open it or check, he just turns his phone straight off. He rolls over and watches Brielle sleep, her face illuminated by the dim night light plugged into the wall. 

_ Sleep tight baby.  _ He thinks to himself, only good things can come now. He decides that this whole situation is what he makes of it and he's going to make  _ something.  _ Even if things with Tweek go south he and Brielle are forever. He will get his degree, he'll get them some kind of apartment and a stable happy life. 

He falls asleep with these thoughts fresh in his head. A new determination driving him.

When he wakes it's because of Brielle, his alarm clock. She's crying because she wants to eat. Craig gets himself up and kisses Brielle's face, he leaves her to cry while he goes and prepares her bottle. He makes a mental note about how far he's come, about how he wasn't able to leave her to cry even for a minute when she was first born. 

He only remembers his phone going crazy once Brielle is settled in his arms and drinking her milk. Craig gives her this to tide her over while they wake up, a little later he'll mash up a banana for her to have a proper breakfast. 

He turns his phone back on, a little unsure who would actually be messaging him. The only person who messages him regularly is Tweek and Tweek never messages at 3am. Craig is kind of worried theres been some emergency when he opens the messaging app, his worry turns to shock when he sees who the messages are from…

Clyde.

Craig opens them, he figures if they're abusive he'll just delete them and be done with it. 

_ Craig m sorryb i said those things  _

_ Im a piece of shit i know but im young n stupid _

_ I can't afforf a babay  _

_ She's so cuye i wish i could help  _

_ Youv done good w her im sorry i am a piece of shit  _

_ I miss you and i see pics of u nd her and i think inshound be w u  _

_ I don't know what i can do shes so big now  _

_ You replaved me w new guy  _

_ Is he nice to her? _

_ God i dunno i hate knowing anthor anm is raising my baby  _

_ I jealos shhot me  _

_ Donstill love you ans think about you _

_ One day i will be readyan i will come back to meet her.  _

_ I lo ve u .  _

Craig is a little shocked to say the least by the wall of text. Clyde is clearly drunk and his train of thought seems confusing. Craig takes a screen shot and opens up his chat with Token. He simply writes:  _ Has Clyde said anything about Brielle to you lately? _

Token replies quickly, he was always a morning person:  _ Clyde often talks shit. He says that she isn't his etc but he got drunk last night, cried and told me he's jealous of your new boyfriend? Something like that.  _

Craig answers:  _ Should I reply? _

Token:  _ Can't hurt, you might get him while he's vulnerable and he might agree to see Brielle? _

Craig:  _ Okay, thanks :)  _

Craig opens Clyde's chat messages back up again and simply writes:

_ The door is open for you whenever you want it. Brielle would love to meet you and I won't stop you.  _

Clyde is not online and it's early morning, so Craig shuts off the messaging apps and puts his phone away. He turns his attention to burping Brielle instead. 


	12. Crawling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brielle starts crawling, Craig thinks about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig is slowly beginning to get his life back together. I hope you guys see his growth too, he's a good boy.

Brielle is doing this thing where she gets on all fours, in the crawling position and try to launch herself forward. That's how Craig knows she's going to crawl soon. Craig can see she wants to move, that she's frustrated that she can't and Craig is excited. He wants to see her crawl but at the same time he's nervous because once she gets moving she won't stop and his job is about to become much harder. 

He lets her play around on the floor and try out the position. He watches her in the hope that she will crawl and tries to encourage her as beat he can. She wants his attention still and since she hasn't got anyone else to play with Craig is her playmate. Craig wishes he knew some other people with kids around her age so that he could give Brielle some kind of play dates or something. He knows it's important for her to be interacting with other kids and he's definitely not having any more kids any time soon. 

It's early evening and Craig is probably going to start getting Brielle ready for bed. He's lingering a little tonight as she's having so much fun playing on the floor. She doesn't have a huge amount of toys but she has a few that were given to him by Tricia and his parents. Mostly simple things like blocks and a few little cars shes interested in. Craig mostly pushes them towards her to excite her. She wants to do it herself and is slowly learning to do it herself. 

Craig sits on the other side of the mat to Brielle so that he can push some cars to her. In a bid to encourage her to crawl he only pushes them halfway. She gets into the position in all fours and tries to launch herself like usual. She lets out a few frustrated noises, so Craig keeps calling her over. He's not actually expecting it to work, even though logically he knows one day she will crawl. He's actually surprised when she begins to move. She wobbles awkwardly and doesn't go far at first but Craig catches it. He jumps to attention grabbing his phone to record the moment. 

"C'mon Brielle' he encourages "come see me, I have the fun cars!"

Brielle tries again, wobbling again but she's moving. She's beginning to get there.

"Mom! Dad! Tricia!" Craig calls "come she's crawling!" 

Tricia rushes in with her phone already in her hand to record. His parents also run in quick all crouching behind them and giving encouragement ro Brielle. 

"Oh my god! You're so clever!" Tricia coos "come get over here!" 

"You can do it baby girl!" His dad says.

"Come see daddy!" His mom coos.

Brielle looks up at them all and smiles before taking a few more tentative moves forward. She seems to be getting the hang of it, moving faster and more purposefully. She picks up speed a little and before they know it she in on Craig's lap, beaming proudly. 

They all cheer loudly, earning more smiles from Brielle and Craig scoops her up into his arms. He peppers her face with kisses as she giggles and hugs her hard 

"Well done my baby" Craig gushes "my perfect clever little girl."

"So clever!" Tricia echoes "she's getting so big!"

"I know!" Laura replies "remember how small she was when Craig brought her home? How she didn't want anyone else to hold her?"

"I remember, she was just a little blob. Now she's got a real personality and you can see more of her distinct little features" his dad adds.

"I remember before she was born and I was calling Craig fat" Tricia sighs nostalgically "those were the days."

"Be nice" his mom chides.

Craig hold Brielle close in a warm hug, she's wriggling around, giggling and shrieking from all the excitement but Craig hold on to her.

Craig remembers when she was just a teeny tiny bump in his belly. When all he had to know she was there was his jeans no longer buttoning and the lingering nausea. It's wild to him that she's so big now,  _ crawling.  _ It's insane.

"This might sound crazy but, it's so crazy to me that I have a seven month old child. Like, I had a baby and she's amazing and she's doing so well" Craig admits, giving Brielle several more kisses. 

"I knew you'd be fine" Laura says fondly.

"You're a good dad Craig" Tricia remarks "even if it pains me to be nice to you." 

"Thanks" Craig replies, then turns back to Brielle "I am  _ so  _ proud of you!" He coos.

"Put that video on Facebook and tag me!" Trisha exclaims "hurry up I wanna put mine up!" 

—

Now that Brielle is on the move she's keeping Craig on his toes. She's taken to crawling very well and now doesn't want to stop. She's getting into  _ everything  _ and Craig can't take his eye off her. He's been playing with her in his bedroom a lot as it's easier to watch her and he knows to keep all his things up high and out of her reach. Craig knows he needs to get a playpen desperately so that he can get things done without having to chase her. He asks Tweek to take him, or well, to come with him and help him choose. He could probably just go himself but the company is nicer and sometimes this is how they make time for one another. Doing errands together or even just hanging out at home. 

It's not as exciting as a new relationship usually is. They don't count dates or milestones, they just spend time when and where they can. It's kind of like they skipped the honeymoon phase and have just fallen into being casual and comfortable around each other. Craig guesses this is because they already know one another so well and they've already seen each other at low moments. 

So when Craig asks Tweek to come with him to get a playpen it's less of him asking for a favor and more of him wanting to spend time with Tweek, any way he can. 

"I need it to be affordable but still good, you know?" Craig explains to Tweek as they wander aimlessly through Wal-Mart. 

"Bah!" Brielle interjects, wriggling in Craig's arms "bah, bah, bah!" 

She wants to get down and crawl, Craig just has to stroke her hair and ignore her requests. He feels bad but he's not having her crawling around the dirty Wal-Mart floor and he's definitely not chasing her. 

"You've got a  _ -nghh-  _ lot to say today, huh?" Tweek says to Brielle, booping her nose with his finger. 

"She wants to crawl, she's miss independent now" Craig says, bouncing her on his hip. 

"That's a far cry from miss hold-me-and-carry-me-or-I'll-cry" Tweek remarks with a laugh.

"Ah!" Brielle adds. 

"Yeah, my baby is growing up and it's terrifying" Craig admits, kissing Brielle's cheek.

"I mean I'm sure it is scary, but it's also  _ -gah- _ great" Tweek points out "she's growing well because of you." 

"I suppose so, she's still little obviously but I just remember when she was  _ tiny.  _ She couldn't sit up yet or roll or crawl. Now she can do all those things, she'll be walking and talking before I know it" Craig explains, stroking Brielle's hair with his free hand.

"Ga ga ga!" Brielle exclaims. Craig likes that she tries to include herself in conversation.

"Yeah baby girl" he says "soon you'll say dada, won't you?"

"Ga!" She replies, Craig takes it as a yes. 

"They grow up fast" Tweek says fondly.

"So, with the playpen" Craig changes the subject "I think I want a material one? Not like one that's like a metal fence, you know? I just want a place I know she can't get into trouble" he tries to explain.

"Yeah those ones that kinda look like  _ -nnn- _ tents? Or like those portable cots?" Tweek asks.

"Yeah basically. My mom said I can use her credit card and I'll just pay her back over time" Craig adds, he doesn't want Tweek to feel like he needs to help out with paying or anything like that. Tweek is generous and probably would offer. 

"Sounds good" Tweek says "so these ones are  _ -gah- _ a no?" He asks, pointing to a playpen that looks more like a metal fence.

"Not those ones, I think more like this" Craig replies, heading over to another row of boxes. Brielle slaps her hand on one.

"Yes, this one I think" Craig says "you want this one baby girl?"

"Goo!" She replies.

"I think so" Craig hums.

"Okay let me  _ -ah-  _ grab it for you" Tweek offers, Craig is grateful. Carrying the big box with Brielle in his arms sounds like a nightmare. 

Tweek grabs the box and carries it with ease. This is all so  _ domestic.  _ It's weird.

"You gonna hang out when we get home?" Craig asks Tweek.

"Sure, I'll stay if you  _ -hnn-  _ me to?" Tweek replies. Craig loves when Tweek can stay, but he acknowledges that Tweek has a life outside him and Brielle. 

"I would love that, we can actually have alone time once I put down Brielle" Craig answers. His mom might even let him put Brielle in her room se he and Tweek can actually like,  _ be  _ together. Craig is worried that Brielle is becoming too aware so if they tried in front of her she'd definitely notice. And that feels so many kinds of wrong. Craig wonders what it's like  _ not _ having to share a bedroom with your daughter. 

"Sounds luxurious" Tweek giggles.

"For us it is" Craig agrees.

They make their way to the checkout, Craig digging out his wallet to pay. 

"Lemme  _ -ah-  _ take her for a sec?" Tweek offers, holding out his arms. Brielle goes to launch herself so Craig hands her over.

While he's messing with the machine and making small talk with the cashier he can hear Tweek and Brielle talking to each other in the background. Well Tweek is talking and Brielle is babbling, it's cute.

"You're a cute little family" the cashier remarks "how old is she?"

"She's not quite eight months" Craig replies. He feels a little weird at the comment, it's a bit too early to call what they have a family. Not to deny the relationship Tweek clearly has to Brielle. It also strikes him that the cashier has assumed Brielle is Tweek's child. Craig thinks she looks most like him, but her hair is a lighter brown like Clyde's. 

"That's a nice age" the cashier replies "ten and eleven months was my favorite though, so you've got that to look forward to."

"I can't wait" Craig replies "I do miss my tiny baby but I really want to see her walking and talking."

"Good luck" she says as Craig's purchase go through. Craig thanks her as Tweek hands Brielle back and takes the box.

"Uh?" Brielle asks, clearly confused that she's been passed back and forth. 

"Tweeks gonna carry your new playpen" Craig says, he knows she can't understand but he doesn't want her to feel ignored. He wants her to feel validated and taken seriously so he explains stuff to her anyway. 

"So she thought we were a family" Craig tells Tweek, unsure if he should even bring it up. But he feels like it's important. 

"Are we not?" Tweek replies.

"Well, only if you wanna be I guess? I'm not trying to force you to be a caregiver to my daughter" Craig explains. God, the last thing he wants is Tweek thinking he's pushy. 

"I know you're not but  _ -ah-  _ if things work out between us and, well, I'm hoping they will. If things work out that's  _ -nghh-  _ where we're headed" Tweek points out. Craig hadn't exactly thought of it that way before.

"I… yeah, I guess so."

"I know she's not  _ my  _ daughter but it's kind of flattering when people think she is" Tweek grins, it makes Craig's heart flutter in his chest. 

"So you don't mind that?" Craig has to make sure. 

"Not at all dude, I want us to get there. I want us to become a family, over time. No matter the  _ -hnn-  _ genetics" Tweek promises, and Craig believes him. 

"That's really comforting to hear, to be honest" Craig is a little relieved to hear. Sometimes he worries he's getting too far ahead of himself. 

"I like where we're going" Tweek affirms. 

"I'm glad" Craig replies. 

Tweek puts the box down gently to open his car. Once it's opened craig gets to work strapping Brielle into her carseat and Tweek to packing the box into the trunk. Brielle protests, wriggling and making frustrated sounds. Craig ignores her, and gets her strapped in. She does this because she knows being strapped in will keep her away from the action. 

"You've always gotta have the attention on you, huh?" Craig says to her once he's done. He kisses her and her cranky face melts into a smile. "I love you" he tells her, giving her another kiss then heading to sit in the front seat.

"Did you ever hear back from your  _ -gah-  _ ex?" Tweek asks once he has sat in the driver's seat.

Craig showed Tweek the messages, of course he'd share a development like that with his boyfriend. Especially if Clyde turned around and decided he now wanted to see Brielle. 

"No" Craig replies disappointedly "he left me on read."

—

"Do you think I could go back to school?" Craig asks his mom one night. 

"Of course you can" she says "plenty of single parents get degrees."

"I just… I feel like maybe I don't deserve it" Craig admits sadly. 

"Why on earth do you feel that?" Hos mother replies, eyebrows raises like she thinks he's insane.

"I dunno, because I was dumb and had a baby when I couldn't really afford it and ended up back here mooching off you" he shrugs. There's not a huge amount of logic that goes into his self loathing. It's just a feeling he can't shake sometime. 

"You aren't mooching, you have a job and mostly, on the whole you pay for her" she points out. 

"I do now but for ages I relied on you and dad" Craig counters. There was the last month of his pregnancy and the near three months after that he was unemployed. And they supported him. 

"Yes, but we were okay with that. You're our kid and we wanted to help you" she assures him.

"I guess, I do want to go back and finish. I think being a nurse would be a great example for Brielle" Craig replies. He wants to be someone she can be proud of so badly. 

"If you want that, I think you should. Whatever you need to help you get there, I'll do it" she promises him. Craig is always so floored and grateful for her generosity. 

"Thanks, I guess I'm just not sure where to even start?" He admits to her.

"Maybe try scholarships? It can't hurt to try" she says, pulling the laptop both she and his father share off of the coffee table. 

"That's a good idea I guess, do you think you could help me find some?" He asks. 

"Sure, while we're at it we can look at college applications and things. You have already started your degree so I'm sure a lot of places would take you and give you some credit" she begins, launching into mom mode. 

"Yeah, sounds perfect. Thanks so much" he replies, giving her a side hug as she searches. 

One the ball is in motion Craig realises that Tricia is also going through applications and such. She's looking at a broader range of schools than Craig is, she has the option of going anywhere. Craig is sorta stuck locally, but that's okay, it's still way better than no school. 

He hopes Tricia can get away and find a really good school that suits her. Maybe she can go on to do something really big. Craig probably is never gonna do anything big but he's okay with that now. His purpose is to make a good life for Brielle, but maybe Tricia can have the career he probably won't get. He had shown a lot of academic promise, but getting pregnant obviously shelved that. Maybe Tricia can go do some of the things people had expected from him. 

Craig taking the plunge has inspired Tweek to as well. They both help each other, poring over applications and reading each other's essays. Craig is happy that they are doing this together but he's worried what might happen if only one of them is accepted. 


	13. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig tries some new things to help socialise Brielle. He and Tweek work towards their futures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a few milestones and a time jump in this chapter. Hope it's not to jarring, there just wasn't a better way to structure it.

There's a lot of work, all Craig does is work at the pharmacy, look after Brielle and then work on his college applications. Tweek is good at not distracting him too, they tend to just sit together quietly while they work. Brielle being the main source of distractions and interruptions. She's too young to understand that what they're doing is important. She just wants attention.

Craig ends up taking her into his bedroom. She's crying and he doesn't want to distract Tweek any more. He takes her into his room and gives her some of her afternoon bottle. Brielle holds it herself now, she's beginning to try and feed herself solid food with her hands now too. 

She settles once she's had the bottle so Craig comes back out and let's her lay in his lap. He gives a draft of an essay to Tweek to proofread. Craig let's Brielle crawl to her toys, she likes blocks at the moment. And of course the cars, always the cars. 

She crawls over to her blocks and begins to play with them. Picking them up and putting them in her mouth, throwing them, banging them together. She hasn't got the hang of stacking them yet but Craig is teaching her. She likes copying people. 

She picks up her blocks, showing them to Craig and exclaiming excitedly. 

"Very good baby" Craig says, nodding with approval. Tweek hasn't looked up to watch. 

Brielle tries again, trying to get his attention but Tweek hasn't realised. Brielle takes matters into her own hands. She grabs the edge of the couch and heaves herself upwards. She keeps going until she's standing and edges herself closer to Tweek. 

"Gah!" She says, shoving a block at Tweek.

"Brielle!" Craig calls "Brielle are you standing?"

"Oh" Tweek says, realising the significance. 

"Oh" Brielle copies. 

"Look at you my big clever girl!" Craig gushes.

"Good job Brielle" Tweek adds, "you got a  _ -nghh-  _ block you wanna show me?" 

"Ah!" She replies. 

"What a cool block, thanks for  _ -gah-  _ showing me" Tweek says with a smile. 

"She's gonna walk so soon" Craig laments "help me my baby is so big."

"Your baby is so smart" Tweek corrects, Craig laughs.

"I love you Brielle" he says to her "I love you so much and I'm so proud of you. Come here baby" he coos, arms outstretched. 

Brielle considers this, before deciding on making a move. She crouches back down and crawls back over to Craig with a big smile on her face.

"What a happy girl" Craig gushes and scoops her up into his arms. She snuggles into his hug happily. Clearly loving all the attention. 

"Your essay looks good by the way" Tweek adds.

"Thanks so much" Craig replies to him "I can look at yours when she's asleep if you want to send it to me?" 

"Sounds like a plan" Tweek says. 

—

Craig stands in the office nervously. Brielle is in her stroller playing with a rattle. It's his first time visiting the community centre even though he probably should have before Brielle was born. He was too ashamed when he was pregnant and too scared of being judged when Brielle was a newborn. But now she's getting older, she's more aware of her surroundings and she wants to play. She needs kids her own age to interact with. Craig feels bad because he used his anxiety as an excuse for keeping Brielle isolated. 

There's several groups going but Craig found out if he traveled a little further into the city he can attend a group for young parents. It's a group focused on play so Craig hopes that Brielle will integrate herself and fit in.

"Hi there" the lady at the reception "can I help you with anything?"

"Uh, I'm here for the young parents group?" He replies, "It's my first time attending." 

"No problem, just down the hall. We always welcome new members" she says, smiling nicely. 

Craig purposely came without Tweek today. While he thinks he may ask Tweek to come if he attends in the future but for now he wants to do this just him and Brielle. He wants to meet everyone else and see what they're like. This is for Brielle, and while he loves Tweek a lot, he's just gotta focus on Brielle. 

The room is already thriving. There's a bunch of toys on one side, plastic slides, small wooden toys, foam mats. A lot of things craig can't afford for Brielle himself. The kids all seem to be various ages too. Some toddlers, some older, some closer to Brielle's age. Even a few newborns. The oldest kid appears to be about four. 

Craig walks in gingerly. He's nervous but he pushes the stroller in anyways. He parks it over in a corner where the other parents seem to have put theirs. He lifts Brielle out and carries her over to the play area, he finds some blocks and places them in front of her. There's a kid that looks to be a similar age who is also interested in the blocks and they crawl over. Craig takes the opportunity to back away and watch them play from a distance. Right now the just seem to be babbling at each other.

"Hey" a girl around Craig's age says, she's come up behind him "I haven't seen you before."

"Hi" Craig replies "I'm Craig and that's my daughter Brielle. We're new. I was kinda too scared to come along before" he admits.

"Brielle's such a pretty name" she comments "that's my son, Adam, that she's playing with" she grins.

"I'm Bebe" she continues "I'd love to have a girl in the future. Look at her pretty bow."

"Thanks" Craig replies "I didn't really know what to do with a girl when she was first born but now I wouldn't have her any other way."

"Well you should definitely come again next week. I love that they have this group, I didn't know anyone with kids my age before" she remarks. 

"Yeah me either, I haven't got many friends really" Craig admits honestly. 

He watches Brielle and Adam playing. They both seem to be getting on and enjoying themselves. Craig sighs a small sigh of relief. 

"I get that, I've met some cool people here. Do you have a partner or is it just you?" She asks. Craig is a little taken aback by how social she is and all the questions she's asking but he gets a good vibe from her, so he answers anyway. 

"Well I do have a boyfriend but he's not Brielle's dad. I do the parenting stuff on my own" he explains, hoping that sums up the situation well enough. 

"A boyfriend sounds amazing. You're lucky, my sons dad ain't worth shit. There's a lot of single parents here" she mentions. Craig looks around them, most people do look young and nobody appears to be in a couple.

"My boyfriend is kind of one in a million. I never thought I'd meet someone. Brielle's dad isn't involved with her at all" he tells Bebe.

"Why are so many dads deadbeats? So stupid" Bebe remarks, shaking her head.

"Can I ask you a question?" Craig asks sheepishly.

"Sure."

"Well, it's okay if you don't wanna answer but how old are you?" Craig wonders. He's curious to gauge the average age of this group. 

"21" Bebe answers "there's younger parents here though."

"I'm 22, it's just really nice to connect with people my own age in the same situation" Craig confesses. Parenthood can be so lonely.

"Definitely, I can't talk to my other friends about this stuff. Nobody wants to hear that my son can crawl. Nobody wants to hear me go on about development and milestones" Bebe rants. Craig is happy to hear it though 

"Exactly! And they can never really make time for me anyway" he agrees wholeheartedly. 

"Yeah you lose a lot of people when you have a baby," she comments, maybe a little bitterly. 

Brielle keeps looking over at Craig but not in a frightened way. More like she wants to make sure he is still watching her. She smiles at him when they make eye contact then goes straight back to playing with Adam.

"I just wish I'd come here sooner" he says. 

"How old is she?" Bebe asks, clearly curious. 

"Nine months, I finally got my shit together and brought her because I felt bad that she didn't have any friends her own age. I was worried it might harm her development" Craig explains. He thinks he's getting much better at facing his fears though. 

"Well our kids seem to be getting along well, so if you keep bringing her she'll definitely have some friends" Bebe says with a grin, nudging him.

"Yeah, I intend to" Craig says, feeling a weird sense of belonging he hasn't felt in months.

—

"So did you  _ -nnn- _ like that place?" Tweeks asks Craig a few days later.

They are playing with Brielle together on her play mat. They've been trying to encourage her to walk since she's been pulling herself to standing and trying on her own. Craig wants to encourage Brielle's ambitions so he sits on one end of the mat and Tweek the other. This encourages her to either use the couch and edge herself to whomever she wants or crawl. 

She's sitting with Tweek at the moment, they're playing with some cars. She babbles at him and points at Craig.

"Yeah, there's dada" Tweek replies to her "hi dada!"

"Hi Brielle!" Craig replies with a wave "you playing cars with Tweek?"

"Oh oh!" She says in response. 

"Oh I forgot you asked about the parents group" Craig says, remembering "I really liked it. The other parents were so nice and not judgemental."

"That's great, did Brielle make any  _ -nghh- _ friends?" He asks.

"Yeah a little boy called Adam. They played blocks and took a shine to one another" Craig recounts.

"Nice, good job making friends Brielle" Tweek grins. 

"Gah gah!" Brielle exclaims, wanting the attention back on her. She crouches before grabbing Tweek's shirt and pulling herself to standing. Tweek takes her hands to support

her. She bends her knees a little and bounces, knowing Tweek won't let her fall. She points at Craig again.

"Yeah, there's daddy" Tweek says "you wanna go see daddy?" 

Brielle takes a few tentative steps, aided by Tweek. Craig sits up straight and holds his arms out to her. He pays serious attention. 

"Come here Brielle" he coos "come to daddy."

"Let her go" Craig instructs Tweek "lets see how far she gets."

Tweek obeys him. Brielle stands between them looking confused. She looks back at Tweek before looking at Craig again.

"C'mon baby girl" Craig encourages her. 

She moves forward tentatively, taking about three steps forward before wobbling and falling on her bum. She's not upset, just looks stunned. She collects herself and tries again, barely two more steps and she's in Craig's arms.

"Good job Brielle!" Craig praises her, hugging her tightly and showering her with kisses.

"A big walking girl" Tweek adds in. 


	14. A Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig have a parenting moment when Brielle injures herself. Tweek has a big question for Craig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might seem a bit fast, but I think their situation kind of makes it necessary.

Brielle is a fast learner. She catches on to walking quickly and now always wants to do it. Craig isn't quite ready to keep up with it. She's not exactly graceful, she's wobbly and falls over often. 

Craig feels stupid for letting his guard down at such a crucial time. 

He and Tweek are spending the night together. Tweek is cooking them dinner (Tweek likes to cook apparently) and they intend to snuggle, be sappy and just love and appreciate one another once Brielle has gone to bed. Maybe Craig is a little too wrapped up in Tweek and wasn't paying enough attention. 

All he knows is that one minute he and Tweek were snuggling on the couch and Brielle was playing on her mat. Next thing Brielle is crying and her head is bleeding. It doesn't take a genius to see that she's clearly hit her head on a corner of something, and hard. 

Brielle screams with blood dripping down her forehead. Craig feels like the worst parent ever. But more than that, he's worried his daughter is seriously hurt. Nobody should hit their head, no matter their age. 

"Tweek can you take us to the ER please?" Craig panics holding a screaming Brielle. He strokes her hair and gives her kisses. "You're okay baby girl" he comforts "daddy's here." 

"Shit" Tweek says, "yeah let's go. That  _ -gah-  _ gash looks nasty."

Brielle screams the whole way there. Like properly screams, she's beyond inconsolable. Craig is so worried, she's not calming down and returning to usual smiley self. Nothing he says or does is comforting her. Kind of like when she had that tummy ache a few months back. 

She's still screaming when they bring her in. Craig carries her in, he feels so guilty about the situation that he holds her as close as he can. She buries her face in his shoulder, but still screams. Craig strokes her hair, hoping something will calm her.

Even though Brielle is Craig's number one priority she's not for the E.R. Craig knows this is good and that it means she's not seriously injured but he's a nervous young parent. He just wants his baby seen. 

"I feel so bad" Craig says quietly. They're waiting, sitting in plastic chairs. Craig has Brielle in his lap.

"Why?" Tweek asks "it was an  _ -ah-  _ accident."

"Maybe it might not have happened if I was paying more attention. I dropped the ball watching her" Craig replies forlornly. 

"I don't think you did, sometimes  _ -nghh- _ these things happen. Unfortunately she's gonna get hurt a few times in her life but she's  _ -gah-  _ got you to get her through it" Tweek tries to assure him. Craig just feels sick with guilt. 

"I'm worried she gave herself a concussion" he admits. 

"Well, if she did at least she's in the right place" Tweek replies, Craig does appreciate the optimism. 

"I guess, I just hate waiting and I hate hearing her cry" he says, rubbing Brielle's back.

"Me too man, I  _ -nghh-  _ hate that we can't help her" Tweek frowns "poor little soul."

They have to just wait. Brielle cries the entire time and all Craig and Tweek can do is rub her back, give her kisses and rds.comforting words. Tweek goes down to the kiosk to buy her a juice which seems to calm her a little. Craig laments that if only she was a little older and they could bribe her with chocolate. But the juice seems to do just fine. She’s mostly calm when her name is called, but the gash on her forehead is still looking nasty so she gets seen. 

“Brielle Tucker?” Calls the nurse, Craig gathers Brielle up in his arms and follows her. Tweek doesn’t hesitate and follows them as well. He slips his hand in Craig’s once Brielle in on the exam table. 

“Hi, what can we do for you this evening?” She asks them.

“Brielle is just learning to walk and I think… I didn’t see exactly what happened but she’s fallen and split her forehead” Craig winces, he feels like the worst person in the world right now, telling the story only making it worse. 

“Ah yes, that will happen” she says kindly “good thing babies are pretty sturdy.”

Craig has never really thought of Brielle as sturdy but he nods along anyway. Brielle begins to cry as again as the nurse inspects her wound. Craig gets up, letting go of Tweeks hand to go comfort her. 

“I think we might need a small stitch, good thing you’re so brave” she says, smiling at Brielle.

“Could she have a concussion?” Craig asks worriedly.

“I will check for that too, don’t worry” she assures him “any vomiting? Or is she unsteadier on her feet than normal?”

“No” Craig replies.

“Okay well those are good signs” the doctor says “you’re doing fine, I know it’s scary when you’re kid gets hurt but she’s gonna be just fine.”

“Thanks” Craig bites his lip.

“So I’m going to numb the area for her, then I’ll put in the stitches. You might need to hold her still, alright dad?” She asks Craig. 

“Okay” Craig nods nervously.

“She was so brave while I cleaned it, weren’t you?” The doctor coos at Brielle. 

“Very brave” Tweek remarks. 

“My brave baby girl” Craig says, putting his arms around her. 

Brielle begins to cry, probably because of the needle with the anaesthetic. Craig can’t really see from where he is. She’s wriggling trying to get away but Craig holds her tight. They wait a minute for her to calm down before the doctor does the stitches. Brielle is calmer for the actual stitching part, because she can’t feel it. Instead she clings to Craig tightly, still weary of what is happening to her. 

Brielle is sleepy when they leave, she’s all floppy and tired out in Craig’s arms. Craig almost feels silly for being so dramatic earlier. But at the end of the day, she’s his kid. He’s probably always gonna freak when she gets hurt. 

Tweek wraps and arm around his waist as they head out to the car.

“You both did amazing” Tweek assures, giving Craig a chaste kiss.

—

Brielle recovers from her tumble just fine. Craig is much more affected by the event than Brielle is. He worries a lot more and is a bit more protective. He doesn't like to let her out of his sight. He's a little worried about the prospect of going to college and having to put her in daycare. His mom has said that as long as he covers everything else, his own bills, rent, food, whatever Brielle needs, then she will pay for the daycare. That's a huge relief off Craig's shoulders but he's still paranoid that leaving her alone will get her hurt again. He's very worried he's a bad parent for getting someone else to care for her while she's so young. But he's gotta finish school, he can't see a way out without it.

He's hanging out at Tweek's place today, with Brielle. It's a bit unusual for them but Tweek wanted them to come over and he wanted to cook for them. Craig appreciates the effort, he can also tell that Tweek has attempted to kind of baby proof his house in a DIY kind of way. That's very endearing and cute to Craig. Tweek's place is only one bedroom so the plan is to let Brielle sleep in Tweeks bed, and they'll share the couch. Tweek has a fold out couch so that works out well. 

Craig has Brielle lying on his lap, she's chewing on the toy keys Tweek gave her a few months ago. She's being quiet, which is unusual but Craig assumes she's a bit sleepy and unsure being in a new environment.

Tweek has made dinner for Brielle as well, he's made some kind of sweet potato puree which he proudly informs Craig is made from scratch. Craig is beyond impressed. He either just mashes up food or veggies directly and pairs them with store bought baby food. Making baby food from scratch is way fancier than he and Brielle are used to. 

Craig just feeds her himself, there's no high chair at Tweek's place so they just put down a towel and feed her on Craig's lap. She adores the food Tweek has made her, she squeals happily between bites and complains when Craig takes too long between spoonfuls. 

"I think it's a hit" Craig says as he cleans around Brielle's mouth. 

"I was so nervous" Tweek replies "I'd be heartbroken  _ -ah- _ if she didn't like it."

"Thank you though, this is all too much" Craig says sincerely. 

"Not even dude, I love cooking" Tweek insists. Craig knows it's one of Tweeks hobbies but he still feels very undeserving of Tweek's generosity and kindness.

"I know but still, you spoil her" Craig replies. 

"Ah gah!" Brielle interjects. Craig giver her a kiss in response.

"Yeah baby girl" he says "Tweek is too nice to us."

"Oh, I have  _ -nghh-  _ leftovers you can take too, I always make too much" Tweek points out. 

"I'd love that, thank you honestly" Craig says sincerely. He feels a little guilty saying yes but how can he deny Brielle something that she clearly loves so much. 

"It's not even a  _ -gah- _ problem, I enjoyed making it. You ready for us to eat yet?" Tweek asks. 

"Ah not yet. I'm gonna change her clothes, see if she'll have a bit of a bottle and then put her down I think? If that's okay?" Craig responds. Tweek is probably hungry but Craig is kind of used to eating late. He'd rather have Brielle in bed because if he tries to eat with her in his lap it'll just be chaotic. 

"All good, I'll  _ -nnn-  _ get dinner going and you can get her bedtime routine going?" Tweek suggests and Craig is happy that he's okay with the compromise. 

"Sounds perfect" Craig replies, "I'm gonna just change her real quick." 

Brielle is sleepy and full from dinner so she doesn't put up much resistance. Craig has a change mat he can just put on the floor, he takes her to Tweek's room and changes her. He then puts on her pyjamas and heads back to the kitchen. 

When Craig goes to heat up the bottle she reaches for it, so Craig decides that he'll try to feed her some and hope she falls asleep. He has a few books he can read to her too. 

"A sleepy girl hey?" Tweek says, he's making something on the stove while Craig waits for the microwave. 

"Very sleepy, she gets tired when her tummy is full" Craig replies, stroking Brielle's hair. 

"Bah bah bah" she babbles tiredly. 

"She's gonna eat more?" Tweek asks.

"I think so, worst case she'll probably have a tiny bit then pass out" Craig explains "She often falls asleep after a bottle."

And true to form, she does. She falls asleep in Craig's arms, bottle half drunk. Craig puts her down in Tweek's bed, tucks her in and uses a bunch of pillows as barriers to stop her rolling off. He kisses her goodnight but she's already well and truly asleep. 

Craig leaves the door a crack open so that he can hear her if she wakes.

"Good timing" Tweek remarks when he emerges "dinners ready."

"Amazing" Craig grins "I'm hungry."

"I just did a  _ -hnn-  _ pasta" Tweek says "but I made the sauce so hopefully you like it."

"You're amazing" Craig replies, taking a seat at the table, ready to dig in.

"Do you  _ -gah-  _ like it?" Tweek asks, sounding a little nervous. 

"It's amazing Tweek" Craig says, twirling a big forkful of pasta as he answers. 

"Good, good. I'm glad you like it" Tweek says distractedly. 

"I do Tweek honestly, you're an incredible cook" Craig replies, trying to put him at ease.

"Thanks, I… I have to admit I didn't just  _ -nnn-  _ ask you over for no reason. I kinda have a question to ask you?" Tweek asks, clearly nervous. 

"What's up Tweek?" 

"Well, I was thinking, we're both going to  _ -ah-  _ school soon hopefully and well, I'd really like to  _ -nghh-  _ move in together if you want?" He spits out, looking down at his plate. Like he's afraid of what Craig will say. 

"You want us all to live together?" Craig replies, trying to make sure he'd heard that right. He's a little shocked, but not unhappy. He just hadn't wanted to push Tweek into more commitments. 

"Yeah, I… stop me if I'm rushing into things" Tweek says, sounding like he might backtrack. 

"No, I… I just… I'd love to live together I just didn't want you to feel pushed" Craig assures him. 

"Not at all Craig, I was just thinking we could  _ -ah-  _ find a place together that's closer to school and obviously it's cheaper if we share the rent?" Tweek explains. The logic makes sense and well, Craig can't live at his parents forever.

"That sounds great… I've been living with my parents for a year now, it's just almost weird to think of leaving" he admits. 

"I think it'll work out well, especially since we work  _ -nghh-  _ at the same place so we can make sure our shifts are alternated. So there'll always be  _ someone  _ for Brielle at night" Tweek points out. Craig hadn't quite realised they had that advantage. 

"I hadn't actually thought of that" Craig admits, "do you… do you want that responsibility?" 

"Absolutely" Tweek smiles, he sounds very sure "it's gonna  _ -gah- _ sound dumb but I love you, and she is your kid so I love her too. I want to help with her and be a part of her life. It's not an  _ -nnn-  _ obligation, it's something I genuinely want to do."

"I love you so much" Craig gushes "I just don't know what I did to deserve you?" 

"It's not about deserving. We  _ -ah- _ love one another and we live Brielle and that's what matters" Tweek says kindly.

Craig agrees "We're beginning to become a family."

"Definitely" Tweek says, taking Craig's hand across the table. 


	15. Dada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brielle says her first word and turns one. Things are changing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! This was sort of a year in the life of Craig and Brielle. I hope this rung true and you enjoyed all the cute moments. Thanks so much for reading!

They both get in. For Craig and Tweek its community college. But Tricia gets in somewhere interstate. She's going to be moving away and living at college and Craig can't believe it. Brielle's gonna be several hours from her aunt who loves her so much. 

Things are changing, and fast.

Tweek finds an apartment a bit closer to their school and gets them approved. Tweek has a good credit score, he's been renting and paying his way for like, four years or so now. Craig's rental history isn't bad either, he just has the expenses of a baby now. Brielle is actually going to have her own room, which Craig is feeling a little bittersweet about. On one hand, privacy! He and Tweek can have their own bed to share like a real couple. They can have a bit more space, but he's gotten a bit used to having Brielle so on top of him. It's gonna be a bit weird not being able to just watch his baby sleep. 

Craig also finds out that he's able to get credit for the courses he's already completed before he got pregnant. Which is a great relief cause he had already done a years of work towards the degree. 

The apartment itself isn't too fancy, it's very basic. Most of their furniture is Tweek's but Tweek doesn't seem to mind. All the baby things come from Craig's place, obviously. 

Their first night there is just so weird. Not bad weird, just so different. There's more space but also less? Like with his parents place his bedroom was his only space. This apartment is smaller but there's less of them. 

Brielle clearly realises she's in an unfamiliar place and she whines a little. She's also super upset and clingy when she wakes up in the morning, Craig carries her round for most of the day, like he used to when she was smaller. 

He knows she'll get used to it though. It's daycare he's the most worried about. 

—

It's that weird in-between time between school starting and summer ending so Craig takes advantage of it. He works a lot, but attends the parent's group with Brielle whenever he can. 

Today he's taking it a step further and he's meeting up with Bebe and her son Adam. Tweek is working during the day so Craig goes alone. They meet up at the library as the library has a little play area as well as a place for parents to have coffee. Craig appreciates how kid friendly the place is.

"There's other groups here" Bebe tells him as they watch their children playing in the little playhouse. 

"Like what?" Craig asks.

"Well there's some early readers ones, where they read to the kids and sing and stuff" Bebe explains "I thought he was too young for it but it's actually aimed at little ones. Get them into reading young I guess." 

"Do you think Brielle would like it?" He asks her.

"Probably, Adam likes the singing. It's got me reading to him more myself though" Bebe tells him "I wasn't so aware how important reading is for them that young."

"I read that it encourages language and that the earlier they love reading the better they'll do at writing and spelling and things at school" Craig replies, he's read a few articles about reading and development. That's what got him into the habit of reading to Brielle most nights. He thinks shes understanding more and more every night. 

"You're way ahead of me, I sort of figured he's too young to understand. And he is but apparently it's the act itself, it's bonding. So I read to him every night now" Bebe says. 

"It's so nice to have someone else to talk about this stuff with" Craig admits "I mean my boyfriend is awesome but it's nice to have another parent to compare things with."

"Definitely" Bebe agrees "It's so good they're basically the same age too so we can talk about the same milestones and stuff."

Brielle is spinning some little squares with different pictures on them in the playhouse. Adam is watching her, almost like he's being a little cautious. Brielle does it again.

"She's showing him how" Bebe says happily "I'm so glad he has a little friend. He's kinda shy."

"Brielle is  _ not _ " Craig replies with a laugh.

"So you're going back to school?" Bebe asks curiously "I saw on your Facebook."

"Yeah! I'm going to finish my nursing degree. Tweek and I moved in together and everything is just changing so fast" he says.

"Can I ask how you handle school, work and Brielle? I can't imagine going back to school" she asks him. 

"Well, I guess having Tweek helps. My mom is gonna pay for her to go to daycare" Craig answers. He's only just realising just how lucky he is to have such supporting parents  _ and  _ a supporting partner. 

"Oh that's good! My mom looks after Adam when I work. I'm an only child so she's happy to have another baby in the house but yeah…" Bebe trails off "I don't think I could manage school. 

"Fair enough, I'm just very lucky I think" Craig replies "maybe when he's older?" 

"Yeah hopefully" Bebe replies. 

"Thanks for being so welcoming and accepting of me though Bebe" Craig changes the subject "I was pretty isolated before and Brielle had no friends her own age."

"It's no big deal, I'm glad to have a friend too! And for Adam as well obviously!" She says "I'm totally selfish in my motives."

"It's great though, maybe next time you're bringing Adam to the reading group let me know? I'll try and come with Brielle" Craig suggests. He can't exactly commit but he hopes that he'll have a free day in the future that will line up.

"Hell yeah! We're gonna have the smartest babies in the group!" Bebe grins happily.

Craig laughs "I hope so, Brielle seems to really like books."

"Get her a library card!" Bebe exclaims, clearly excited. 

"Can I do that?" Craig asks, he didn't realise they could get library cards for babies that young.

"Yeah! I got one for Adam last week, let's get her one on the way out!" Bebe suggests with a huge smile. Her attitude is very infectious. 

—

Tweek has just woken up after a night shift. It's the afternoon, they'll probably spend the afternoon together, have dinner and Craig will put Brielle to bed. Then Craig will head to work and Tweek will be at home for Brielle. 

Craig has had a pretty good day with Brielle. He took her to the park, now she's old enough to try and play on the equipment. Craig will take her down the slide and help her climb up things. He'd also taken her to the library to return some overdue books and grab some more.

"It  _ -nnn- _ amuses me that she has a library card" Tweek says. He's just been chilling on the couch as he wakes up. Also handing Brielle as she hasn't seen Tweek all day and is excited. She's climbing on him and in his face. He seems to be handling it very well.

"Yeah I didn't know that was something I could do, but I'm glad" Craig replies. Craig is just washing some of Brielle's dirty bottles and lunchbox over by the sink. Brielle is still bouncing all over Tweek on the couch.

"We're gonna get her into it young" Tweek says, tickling Brielle's belly. She shrieks in response. 

"That's my goal" Craig says "we're gonna raise a big reader." 

"We are! Haven't you got such a  _ -hnn- _ good daddy? Reading you so many new books?" Tweek says to Brielle.

Brielle points to Craig "gah!" She cries.

"Yeah, daddy!" Tweek encourages her "there's your daddy." 

"Daddy's here" Craig coos as he walks over to the couch.

"Dada!" Brielle shreiks "Dada! Dada!"

"Oh my god!" Craig exclaims "Tweek she hasn't said that before!"

"Who's that?" Tweek says, pointing to Craig.

"Dada!" Brielle yells again. 

"Your daddy!" Tweek encourages "good job Brielle!"

"My baby!" Craig happily scoops her up into his arms "good job baby girl, you're so smart!" 

"We  _ -hnn-  _ love your daddy, don't we?" Tweek says, smiling.

Brielle giggles, grabbing a fistful of Craig's shirt. "Dada" she says again, like she's trying to be sure.

"Yeah that's me" Craig says, kissing her hair "I'll always be your daddy."

"How's it feel?" Tweek asks him "how's it feel to hear your daughters  _ -gah-  _ first word?"

"Amazing" Craig says, bouncing Brielle "you're so amazing, baby girl."

"She is" Tweek agrees, "I'm  _ -nghh- _ lucky to have you both."

"We feel the same way about you, and you know that" Craig says, leaning down to give Tweek a kiss. They're both surprised when Brielle leans down too, to copy Craig. Brielle is still kind of figuring out how to kiss, but she gives it a go anyway and kisses Tweek's cheek. 

"Thank you baby girl!" Tweek says, looking like he might actually start crying.

"I know she's not  _ mine _ " he says "but she still  _ -nnn-  _ feels like mine, you know?"

For the first time, Craig thinks he does. 

—

Craig has such a heavy heart on his first day of college. He has severely mixed feelings. He's excited to be going to school and to be starting a new phase in his life. He wants to make something of himself, to be a great nurse and to be an example for Brielle. He's one step closer to achieving that. But to get there there's gotta be another big change. Brielle has to go into daycare. 

Tweek is starting today too so the pair of them are dropping her off together. Craig is pretty grateful for the emotional support. He's used to spending the better part of every day, if not all day, with Brielle. Going to classes and interacting with adults that aren't Tweek on the regular is super daunting. That and he won't know what she's doing at all times, he's so worried he'll miss important things. 

He's dressed her up kind of nice. Her pink coat with a grey dress and pink leggings. He's given her a pair of pink flats and a pink hair bow. He doesn't know how long the pretty outfit will last but he wants people to know she is taken care of. 

"Hi there" says a girl who is clearly a worker "are you new?"

"Yeah" Craig replies "this is Brielle and this is her first time in daycare ever."

"Oh hello Brielle!" She chirps, earning a shy smile from Brielle "I'm Lacey, and yes we've been waiting to meet you!"

"Um, I'm really nervous about leaving her is there… can I call anyone?" Craig asks nervously. He sort of wants to prolong the inevitable. 

"Of course, you can call us whenever you like. If no one answers don't panic, someone will get back to you. And how old is Brielle again?" Lacey answers, quick to move on to the next question. 

"Nearly one. Eleven months" Craig replies. Shit, he can't believe his baby is nearly one year old.

"Ah, a big girl!" She exclaims, Brielle gives her another smile "The first day may be a bit hard for you but I promise we will take care of her" she says to Craig. 

"Thanks, I've haven't left her with anyone that's not my family, or my boyfriend, before" Craig admits. 

"That's all good, when do you think you'll be picking her up?" She asks Craig. 

"I'll be getting her at three" Craig confirms "Do you guys have all the info on who is allowed to pick her up?" He feels he needs to double check, just in case there's some kind of emergency. 

"Ah, it says here that you've approved Tweek Tweak and Laura Tucker? Does that sound right?" She says, fiddling with the computer at the reception desk. 

"Yes, I just wanted to be sure so nobody gets stuck" Craig replies "thank you."

"No problem, so shall we show Brielle the playroom?" She suggests. Craig's heart is in his throat. This is it, he's going to be giving his baby to someone else. 

"Ah, I guess" he says nervously. 

"Ya!" Brielle interjects, throwing her hands in the air impatiently. 

"I think that's a  _ -hnn-  _ yes" Tweek giggles.

They head over to the playroom, Brielle still on Craig's hip. Tweek has a hand around Craig's waist for support. 

The playroom looks nice, lots of bright colours, bean bags, books and toys like blocks and cars. Craig knows once Brielle gets over him leaving she'll have a ball. She deserves this opportunity to make friends and be social. It's gonna hurt, but Craig can't hold her back. 

He puts her down on the floor, she looks up at him, confused. 

"Look Brielle" Craig says, crouching down and grabbing some of the toy cars "cars! Broom broom!"

She's looking very unsure but Craig knows he has to go. He leans down and kisses her and pulls her in for a hug.

"Bye baby girl, have a great day. Daddy loves you" he says.

"I love you too" Tweek says kindly, giving her a kiss too "bye bye Brielle."

They both wave. Brielle knows what a wave means. She bursts into tears.

Craig feels his heart breaking, he desperately wants to scoop her up and run away. Take her home and just pack it all in. But he can't, he's come this far. 

"Go" Lacey says kindly "I'll look after her, and I'll send you an update in an hour or so."

Craig doesn't want to go but he knows if he doesn't now he'll never. 

Tweek takes his hand as they walk out of the centre. Craig needs a minute or so in the car to cry too, his baby is growing up, way too fast. 

—

Craig never thought he'd be having Brielle's first Birthday in his own apartment. He couldn't have predicted that he'd be where he is now. He hadn't planned on getting pregnant, now here he is the proud dad of a one year old. Once he had made the decision to have her he didn't think he'd be moving out from his parents anytime soon. 

For Craig its a huge, huge achievement to have their own place and to be celebrated her first Birthday in it. It's almost like a christening for the place. 

His mom, dad, Bebe and Adam are all there. The best part, Tricia drove all the way back just to be here for this day. She refused to miss her nieces first Birthday. 

And of course Tweek is there. Craig knows a ton can change in a year but he just gets this feeling with Tweek. Just a strong feeling that Tweek will be here, they'll be a family, their own kind of family, for some time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
